Satellite Shooting Star
by KaiFudo16
Summary: Kai Higarashi is a girl from the Satellite when she meets Yusei Fudo in the Facility, her life will ever change. OC is involved.
1. Kai Higarashi

_I'm back. And this time with a slightly more accurate YGO story. I'm hopping you enjoy this it does have an OC so please enjoy._

It was a late night and I was riding along the beat up roads of the satellite. I was test driving my runner once again. I had been trying to get her running perfectly for months, but I was having trouble getting the speed I needed just right.

My name is Kai Higarashi, I'm what people call a Satellite. I live in the separated island of New Domino known as the Satellite. It's a hard rough place to live with crime rates off the charts and innocent people who have no were else to go. The kids that grow up there have a life that's sometimes brings nothing but pain. I was one of them.

The year is 2020, and the game of duel monsters has evolved well past what Maximillon Pegasus had hoped it to be. Now the game is played on a fast stadium track and devices known as duel runners. This brings me back to why I was out here testing my handmade one. People in the satellite were not allowed to own a deck never mind a duel runner. However if you are crafty enough to make one and can avoid sector security, you could own one. Normally sector security would find me and I would escape. They would force my runner into turbo duel and with my cards I would find a way to win my way out of it. This night was different.

I had managed to escape their grasp one last time but it just wasn't good enough. The slim balls tracked my runner from where I had finished the duel back to the broken down building I called home. They took me into the Facility marked me as a prisoner and I have been sitting here since.

I sighed out loud thinking of my capture that happened almost two months ago.

"Something on your mind up there" asked my cell mate. Some girl, I think her name was Meg. She was nice, quiet for the most part.

"Yeah reliving things that should be left in the past, it still pissed me off that I left them follow me home" I admitted closing my eyes.

"Let it go sweet heart, your apart of the satellite almost every person who lives there ends up in this place once in there pathetic lives" Meg replied harshly getting from her bed.

I opened my eyes ignoring the stab she had just made at me and my home.

"Where are you going?" I asked watching her hopping down from her bunk.

"New arrivals will be coming shortly" She smiled walking out of her cell. I followed suit.

Meeting the newbies was kind of fun. They all got here and immediately feared the one named Tanner. He forced everyone into a duel with him, he regretted facing me. I took him down and out and he never bothered me from that day on. He was actually a really nice guy.

Just as everyone gathered around the new inmates filled in quiet as ever. As I watched them walk by one particular boy caught my eye. With dark hair and yellow streaks, blue eyes like the water that separated my home from the city and tanned skin he sparked my curiosity. What seemed to intrigue me the most is that the old man, Yanagi, who I had seen twice now in my two moths was talking to the boy. Yanagi was nice, but sometimes you just wanting to knock him out. Marking all the inmates they un-cuffed them one by one. The boy was let go and I walked right up to him without fear. I just looked at him for a minute until he noticed me there.

"ummm… can I help you" he asked seeming a bit startled by me just staring at him.

"Sorry I was staring," I said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, just a little, you are?" he asked rubbing his wrists a little happy to be free from the cuffs.

"Kai" Yanagi's voice came from behind the boy.  
"You know her?" The boy asked confused by this.  
"Yeah been in and out a lot lately," He replied rubbing the back of his head.

"I see.." He said sighing.

"So how have you been, keeping these boys in shape I hope," Yanagi asked laughing and giving me a smile.  
"Course I am old man what kind of girl would I be letting them take care of me. You should know by now I don't role like that," I replied smirking all the while. I looked back at the boy and handed him my hand.

"Kai Higarashi, what's your name," I asked waiting for him to take my hand.

"Yusei Fudo, nice to meet you Kai" He replied giving my hand a firm grasp.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH CHATTER BACK TO OUR CELL HIGARASHI!" One of the security guards yelled down at me.

"I'll get back there don't get your panties in a twist buster." I yelled back at him. I turned my attention towards Yusei.

"I better get back to my cell before I cause too much trouble, I will be seeing you around." I said returning to my cell for the night. I didn't know it then, but Yusei Fudo would become closer to me than anyone ever had.

_Okay I know this was relatively short for me. But I was struggling with this chapter. This is my newest story and I'm quite proud of it. I hope my 5D fans approve of this first chapter. I will be using English names I know them better I'm sorry. This is Just the beginning, so as you see I cut out a chunk of the beginning from the show. The story it going to follow the Dark Signer's arc of the show pretty much to a tea…but I'm hoping if this goes well to go into season two where there should be some more freedom. But I hope you enjoy._  
_~KaiFudo..Aka the author~_


	2. The Deal of a Life Time

_Chapter 2 commences, Thank you my reviewers and I will answer any questions here during the next chapters that come up.  
Twilight Rose Witch- Thanks for the awesome review, I'm making this story rated M because Kai dose have a mouth later on in the story, I was thinking of a romance possibly later on, and I can get graphic when I want to, If it turns out it that all I need is a T rating I will change it, but for now I'm anticipating my characters behavior. _

_FiringShootingStar- Thanks for the review I'm glad you like it so much. I will keep writing. You know now that you say that I'm not sure there was woman in there either but it happened to work out I'm sorry._

That night I went to sleep in my cell restlessly. My dreams were haunting with flashing of red and purple symbols that made absolutely no sense to me. Purple and red classed and shadows seemed to overrun everything. Eventually my eyes flashed open. The lights in the facility reached my eyes and the reality that Meg was poking me down below became clear.

"Will you shut it Kai, your keeping me up!" She groaned rolling back over onto her side.

"Why don't you just roll over and forget about me. You don't have to sleep with my nightmares, not like any one gives a shit." I mumbled to myself so no one could here.

"Whatever," She replied falling back into her sleep.

I sighed softly pushing my back up against the cool wall. My mind drifted to what I dreamt about. The red and the purple symbols in my head, I didn't know what they were but, I felt uneasy about what I saw. It didn't seem like a regular dream. My normal nightmares were from my past. So what was this that I was seeing? I grumbled frustrated and confused.

"Pull it together Kai. It was just a dream. You have dreams like this all the time. It was something from your inner past that you don't remember that's all" I talked out loud to reassure myself. Unfortunately, my dream kept me up for the rest of the night and when the hour came that they let us out of our cells, I was exhausted and needed someone to talk to.

My body found its way to the room where Tanner did all of his duels. There were people seated on the ground and Yanagi and Yusei were standing in the room. I walked my way up two the two of them holding my posture as if nothing was wrong.

"What's got this room filled with such commotion?" I asked the two of them placing both hands in my poket.

"Bolt Tanner, he wants to duel Yusei here. I don't know about this are you sure you want to go through with it Yusei?" Yanagi asked a worried look on his face. Yusei smirked almost looking ready for anything. However, slowly that smirk, turned to a disappointed frown.

"I can't duel anyway Yanagi, I don't have my deck, they took it when sector security caught me" Yusei sighed sadly. Looking into his cool blue eyes I could see the hurt he was feeling about losing his cards.

"I can get them back" I suggested felling eager to do something reckless and fun.

"You can?" Yusei questioned me in with a bit of curiosity.

"Sure can they take the decks into the security office, it's normally guarded, but it's nothing a bit of streets smarts can't handle." I answered pulling out my deck from my shirt.

"I got mine back a while ago; I couldn't sleep without knowing they were there to protect me" I simply said putting them back where none of the boys dared to go.

"But Kai. What if you get caught? You will triple your time here they are already keeping you long enough" Yanagi asked worrying about me like maybe a parent should have.

"Not missing much if they do Yanagi, The only thing I really miss is the wind whipping on my face when I mounted my runner and prepared for a turbo duel." I sighed out remembering being on my runner just like it was the other day.

"I can sympathize with that statement. I have only been here a night and I miss it already. I can't imagine being stuck here any longer. So in that case, I will tag along. If you're going to risk your freedom for my deck so will I. Now what's our plan to get passed thoughts guards. I'm sure they have made adjustments since the last time." Yusei said smiling at the excitement that we were planning on having.

"Alright here's our plan" I replied huddling the three of us together.

"Get back here you little thief" The guards yelled down the halls after me.

"Aww what's the matter, can't catch me. Come one if you can catch my runner you should be able catch me." I taunted running around the corner. I tapped the taller person who was standing there making sure they realized I was going by. They grabbed the box that was shoved in my hand I stopped to turn my body around coming face to face with the two guards. I looked up at the taller figure as he stood strong and proud next to me as the two off us set duel disks to our arms. The two of them looked perplexed when the two of us stood ready to duel.

"I think the two of us have a proposal to make." I started off smiling wickedly.

"Really, and what's a little punk like you have to offer us" The left guard asked grinning evilly at Yusei and I.

"If we lose this duel you can have our decks, every card and we won't put up a fight" Yusei challenged looking at them with confidence flowing through every word he said.

"You can also keep me here in the Facility as long as your foolish heart's desire" I wagered adding a little more temptation to the bargain.

"Kai, why" Yusei tried arguing looking down at me.

"Listen; there is nothing too big to put on the line for someone's deck. A duelist's without their deck is like a Knight without a sword. They can't function and they feel hopeless." I answered smiling at him.

"In other words they can do whatever they damn well please to me, as long as we have our decks" I replied smiling. A Clapping sounded behind me and Yusei. The two of us I whipped around to come face to face with a rather large man. I sneered unhappily.

"Hello Armstrong, how nice of you to stop by." I greeted unhappily watching the guys every move.

"Kai Higarashi, I see your casing trouble in my prison as always. I might have to just chain you up and throw away the key. Maybe gag you so no one can hear you scream" Armstrong suggested grabbing my free wrist roughly.

"Not on my watch you won't" Yusei said grabbing his hand away from mine and throwing a punch at Armstrong pushing him more so out of surprise.

"Why you little…"

"Enough" came the clam voice of a powerful person. The three of us turned our attention to the man who had entered the room. An older man with white hair and crystal blue eyes stepped into the room.

"Mr. Goodwin," Armstrong said addressing the well-known director with a bow of the head.

"Armstrong, I presume that you aren't treating the inmates as such all the time," He asked a stern intimidating look in his eyes.

"No sir, this little punk has insult me and managed to steal our property"

"Your property! As duelist's we put our hearts and souls into making these decks and I'm pretty sure that is Yusei's property, you stole it not us," I stupidly argued with Armstrong.

"That's enough Kai, your already in a heap of trouble don't make your situation worse" Yusei advised placing his gloved hand on my shoulder.

"Is there something that we can help you with Mr. Goodwin?" Yusei asked looking at him with a stern distrusting stare.

"Actually Yusei, there is. Would you be interested in getting out of this prison" Goodwin asked him. Even if the question was directed at Yusei I watched Goodwin and Armstrong like a hawk. I did not trust either of them.

"Very," Yusei admitted letting go of me and stepping closer to Goodwin standing just shorter of him.

"Well then, I am willing to allow them to set you free under the condition that you can defeat Armstrong here in a duel." Goodwin replied gesturing to Armstrong in the corner.

"That's not exactly fair terms and how am I supposed to know you will keep them." Yusei admitted clutching his fists eyeing Goodwin.

"Yusei, I am not the type of man to go back on my word." Goodwin replied simply.

Yusei looked towards me and I looked up at him. I nodded telling him to go for it.

"Kai duels with me, and if we win she comes as well" He said next looking at Goodwin.

"What!" I said surprised he added me into the deal.

Goodwin looked at me behind Yusei in shock. "She is in here for a reason Yusei, she broke Satellite law" Goodwin said not sure how I had come into the picture.

"She couldn't have done anything more drastic than I did Goodwin. She goes with me or there is no deal!" Yusei repeated cutting his eyes at Goodwin. He was risking his freedom for me. Was he nuts? We had just met. Why would he risk his freedom for me?

"Very well Yusei it will be a two against one duel, and if you and Miss. Higarishi win, you shale both walk free." Goodwin agreed walking back out. "I will return after your duel tonight I wish you both good luck and farewell." With that Goodwin left and Yusei walked up to me.

"I hope you can duel well because your freedom depends on it" He replied placing that comforting hand back on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Yusei, I won't let you down."

_End of Chapter two, now I know I did some drastic changes here compared to the show. However I am trying to fit Kai into the picture. I know in the show Yusei didn't duel with his deck but since I will be actually writing the duel it will be easer using his ground deck than the one that he made from all the inmates. I'm sorry about the big changes, but I hope you all like the chapter all the same.  
~KaiFudo…aka the author~_


	3. Duel for our Life

_Chapter 3 is here and Im ready to rock and roll. So here comes my very first duel, again Yusei will be using his ground deck I will have to use other cards since the sight I use doesn't have all of his cards just the most common and ones that you can spot from his hand in the show. I will try my best to keep it as Yusei as possible. ^^ Chapter three here we come. By the wat I know I haven't done this in previous chapters but of cores I do not own anything YGO related the only thing I own is Kai._

I sat in my cell nervous and desperate for someone to comfort me. By body sat hunched up on the floor holding my arms almost hugging myself for comfort. Yusei and I had been separated before our duel and from everyone else in the facility. It made me feel so alone and I hated that feeling more than anything in the world. A sigh escaped my lips and I did something I only did when I was alone. I began to sing.

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_

_Got me ten feet off the ground._

_And I'm hearin' what you say,_

_But I just can't make a sound._

_You tell me that you need me,_

_Then you go and cut me down..._

_But wait..._

_You tell me that you're sorry,_

_Didn't think I'd turn around..._

_And say..._

I stopped myself before the chorus began hearing footsteps coming closer to the door of my new cell. I looked up at the long metal frame when it swung open with a slam. I was forcefully grabbed by my wrist and handcuffed immediately taking what little freedom I had left.

"What are you doing, aren't you supposed to be taking me to my duel with Armstrong and Yusei? Why am I being handcuffed?" I asked receiving nothing but a rough pull on my arm.

"What the fuck, don't ignore me when I ask a question" I yelled furious wanting to know what was going on. The guard that I now realized I had never seen before whorled around faster than I could see slapping me rough leaving a clear red mark on my face.

"Shut up you little bitch, you'll be attending the duel, just not like you have planned." He murmured dragging me against my will.

"What do you mean, I was promised that I would be able to duel by Yusei's side during this" I asked demanding answers. Again my flippant mouth got the best of me since that was the last thing I remember.

I woke up groggy and foggy as to what was happening. My eyes fluttered open at the feeling of cool medal hitting my wrists. I pulled at whatever they were weekly for my body felt like it had been hit by a hundred volts of electricity. When my vision started to clear I realized I was chained up by my wrist and feet.

"What the Fuck is going on here" I screamed not noticing that I wasn't alone.

"KAI!" I heard Yusei's voice. I looked out in front of me and there Yusei was chained by his ankles holding a hand of cards and duel disk ready.

"I ask again what is going on here." I asked slightly more calm seeing Yusei there even if he was chained up along with me.

"I will explain after I have finished this, I promise I will get the two of us out of here" Yusei replied confidence radiating from his voice. His normally cool and calm blue eyes narrowed into a serious look as his attention went back to Armstrong who was opposite him.

I bit my lip in anticipation; taking a look to the field to see what I had missed out of the duel. Apparently, I had missed a good chunk of the duel. Yusei's life points had been depleted down to a measly 1500 and he had managed to Synchro summon the monster known as Junk Warrior. I could not tell what, even if, anything was placed down in his spell and trap zone.

_Come on Yusei, You can pull this off; I have faith in you and your deck._ I said to myself biting harder into my lip as I tried to pull myself to my feet. It failed and Armstrong just laughed evilly.

"You two will never make it out of here," Armstrong replied looked over his shoulder at me, "Give the girl another shock, and nock her out good this time."

"No, don't you touch me," I screamed, and for once in my life I was afraid of what was going to happen.

"Stop it, don't touch her" Yusei said trying to protect my well-being. I looked over to him desperately as three guards descended upon my slouched body. I closed my eyes tight feeling a tingle of pain until once again everything went black.

"Kai, please open your eyes" I heard a desperate voice come through my foggy mind.  
"Ugh I feel like I have been hit by a truck" I grounded grabbing my head lightly.

I heard a sigh of relief and the touch of a familiar person.

"You mine as well have been but, I'm so glad you're okay Kai,"

"What happened?" I asked remembering what I had seen from the duel now realizing the person in front of me was Yusei.

"Armstrong decided to try and cheat in our duel. He went against Goodwin's word and locked you up forcing me into the duel without you. Your life was on the line. If I lost Armstrong was going to have you exsiccated and I would be locked up here forever. I couldn't have that happen" Yusei explained helping me to my feet.

I wobbled uncontrollably. I was in no condition to be walking. My entire body felt weak and the feeling of being hopeless washed over me. How I hated not being able to fend for myself. I felt myself being lifted onto Yusei's back and I rested my head down. I didn't say anything to him as he walked back to his old cell which was open.

"You should rest, we will be leaving tomorrow morning you are going to need your strength." Yusei replied resting me on his bunk as he sat down placing a caring hand on my back. My eyes just wanted nothing more than to shut close and rest but I refused to let them. Not with Yusei sitting right there. I already looked weak enough to him and I would not allow him to see me having nightmares. I rolled over onto my side curling up into a ball forcing Yusei to move his hand onto the bed. He moved his own passion sitting with his back against the bed post and one knee up on the bed. He looked just as exhausted, if not more than I must have felt.

"You know, you should sleep to Blue Eyes" I teased slightly giving him a nickname after an old card that no longer was in print. Yusei looked down at me and just smirked lightly.

"I don't sleep much anyway, don't worry, I will be fine" Yusei replied removing the gloves that he always wore. He placed them in his lap and wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes. Minutes later he was sleeping soundly. I sighed knowing that moving would only wake him. So I closed my eyes and risked him seeing me in an even more venerable state.

_Ok so I know this chapter ended up short and it was supposed to have a full duel but the more I thought about it the more difficult it became. I promise there is going to be a full duel in this story just not yet. I'm going to start working on chapter 4 as soon as possible since this was such a short chapter. Thanks again for everyone who reviewed this I hope you guys keep coming back for more._

_~KaiFudo aka the author~_


	4. Friends Family Blister

_Chapter 4, well I didn't think this would come this far so quickly I'm so proud of myself. I want to thank all of my reviews so far you all honest and I thank you for that. I know it has been pointed out a few times that I have spelling errors with in the story. I'm very sorry for that and I will explain why. Although I love to write and it is a passion of mine I do have reading comprehension problems. I'm a horrible speller and have never been relatively good at sentence structure ^^''. For a writer that's not a good thing. I have no one to read over my stories before I post them here. I go through them and read them out loud but sometimes it is not enough. If you do find something I would be ecstatic if you could point it out, I would be happy to fix it and repost the chapter. Thank you all again. Now on with the chapter ^_^_

* * *

I woke up that morning looking for something at my feet. I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep away from them. I looked around the cell trying to remember where I was. It was then that I remembered Yusei picking me up last night and bringing me to his quarters. I looked around the small cubed space and not seeing him for some reason made me panic. I swung my legs around the edge of the bed and my bare feet touched the cool cement floor. I looked through the now open cell door and there stood Yusei looking up at Tanner having a conversation with him. Yanagi was standing there beside the blue eyed boy with a hand on his shoulder. They must have been giving him there good bye wishes. I stood carefully as I wobbled slightly from the torment my body went through the night before. I carefully walked out to the three of them.

"Look who woke up" Tanner said looking over Yusei easily. Yusei turned around to greet me with a pleasant smile.

"How are you?" Yusei asked looking me over probably to make sure I was ok.

"I'm fine, I'm a touch chick. I have gotten worse than that. That was kid shit yesterday" I admitted to him placing a hand on my hip. I may have been tough but I would never admit to anyone that I was terrified last night.

"I'm just glad you're safe, you slept well last night?" He asked simply again probably going over the precautions. Asking me this made my mind click into the reality that I had not had one nightmare last night. I had slept peacefully all through the night.

"Yes, I did, thanks for asking" I replied sounding rather puzzled even to me.

"I'm glad to hear that Mrs. Higarashi, are you and Yusei prepared for your departure" Goodwin asked his gloved hands intertwined placed behind his back as he entered the room.

"Almost Goodwin, Kai here has just woke up from her sleep that she desperately needed because your guard, Armstrong tried to kill us" Yusei replied seriously looking up at Goodwin. My guess was he was looking for answers from him.

"I have heard what he attempted to do last night and I assure you that the full punishment will be what he gets" Goodwin answered Yusei's accusing stare. Yusei simply did not answer Goodwin he turned to his soon to be empty cell. I followed behind him grabbing what little belongings I had here. My boots were slipped on and I looked at Yusei. He looked unhappy about Goodwin's answer to the information given about our encounter last night.

"Don't let him rattle you Yusei, we made it out last night. I don't know how you did it, but you saved our lives" I said to him as I laced my boots up. I heard him let out a sigh.

"Thank you, but really I couldn't let you suffer for something Goodwin wants from me. I dragged you into that mess and I was going to get you out." Yusei replied getting up as I finished my other boot.

"Then I owe you my life," I smiled up at him as we walked out of our cell out into the world of New domino.

* * *

The two of us were set free down in the streets of Domino city. It was late evening and Yusei and I were walking down a darker ally of new domino.

"Where are we headed?" I asked not knowing anything about the city. Yusei pulled a card swiftly out of his pocket and tossed it at me. It was a card Tanner used his Giant Ushi Oni.

"Why did Tanner hand you his best card?" I asked even more confused than before.

"He instructed me to go to this bar called Bootleg, ever hear of it?" Yusei asked looking down at me raising and eyebrow.

"No, I am from the Satellite, I know nothing about this city" I admitted turning away from him unsure of how he would react when he found out I was Satellite scum.

"Doesn't surprise me, we tend to be strong willed people, must be a trait we all pick up from living on the streets," He replied looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I turned my head around. No way.

"No, you can't be, you're a citizen" I said sounding astonished from what he was telling me.

"I was taking into the facility for trespassing into New Domino." He admitted as he stopped walking.

"What made you think I was a New Domino citizen?" Yusei asked sounding surprised that I had not figured it out sooner.

"I really don't know, maybe because most people from the satellite are cruel, I haven't ever met a friendly face there." I grimaced feeling horrible for assuming his origin.

He just smiled at me and we continued our walk.

"The satellite isn't perfect and there are a lot of people who are nothing more than villains and criminals who deserve a one way trip to the facility." He admitted. He closed his eyes and looked up to the sky which was starting to turn the midnight blue of night. "However Kai, there are also people there like you and me, and my friends that want nothing more than a home and family. To know the kindness and feeling of being accepting by the people who dwell here in the city." He opened his eyes and looked down at me.

"Yeah, well you're the only person I have ever met in the satellite who has ever given a shit about me" I said to him wrapping my arms around myself and walked ahead of him.

"Come on, just because this place is better than home doesn't mean there are not any criminals in the ally's." The rest of the walk to the Bootleg was silent between the two of us.

Walking in side it was quiet. The tables were almost full of drunks and men playing cards. Yusei and I gave one another a look and walked our way to the two open bar stools in the back. The wooden bar looked almost handmade and put together.

"If Tanner set us up into a trap I'm going to murder him later on" I mumbled to Yusei under my breath enough for only his ears to hear. I saw him smirk lightly at me as the bar tender approached.

"Something I can get you to young in's" He asked realizing that Yusei and I were too young to drink.

"A glass of milk and a ginger ale for the lady" Yusei replied smoothly ordering for the two of us. I looked up at him confused.

"Milk?" I questioned confused.

"Just play along" Yusei simply said with that confident look he got when he was being serous. I nodded and minutes later the tender came back with our order.

"Anything else I can do for you" He asked addressing Yusei.

Yusei slipped the man Giant Ushi Oni, I was sent by Bolt Tanner. I'm looking for a man named Blister.

"Sorry can't help you" The bar tender immediately said leaving Yusei. Yusei being the calm person I have come to know got from his stool and simply walked away without taking a sip of anything. I ran after him confused.

Swinging the door shut behind me and following him I grabbed his arms.

"He obviously knows what you need to know, why didn't you press him, he would have cracked under pressure" I asked him knowing that I would have snapped had it been me.

"I just got out of the facility, I do not plan on going back anytime soon" Yusei admitted smiling at me amused by my temper.

"Hay you two, know you are being followed" A guy on a motorcycle with a side car screamed at Yusei and I. The two of us turned our heads behind us and as sure day there were two men following us. Yusei and I looked at one another.

"Run?" I asked him knowing that was what my instinct was telling me. He nodded at me once until the man on the bike whistled at us to get our attention.

"I have room for two" He said waving us on. Yusei and I didn't hesitate as Yusei took back seat and I took side car. As we settled in the man took off losing the trail of the other two men.

"Who are you" I asked him looking up at him.

"A friend, I heard you two were looking for me" He replied at he turned into an abandoned building. It reminded me of home. Yusei hopped off the back of the motorcycle and I hopped my way out of the side car.

"Follow me" The mysterious man said leading us inside. Yusei didn't hesitate to go in. He was so trusting. I followed up behind him and the man took his helmet off.

"Sorry about that names Blister." He said handing Yusei his hand. He shook it with a smile.

"You were looking for me?" Blister asked looking at Yusei.

"Yes, I was told you would be able to help me… us with something." Yusei corrected himself.

"What would this be?" Blister asked crossing his arms and looking at Yusei with curiosity.

"You see when we were taken into the facility, they took both of our runners, and we need them back. Bolt Tanner told me you could help?" Yusei admitted clutching his fist tight.

Blister looked at him. "I think you're crazy, because I know exactly where those runners are, but it would be suicide to try and steal them back,but we can start working on that tomorrow. You are more than welcome to crash here for the night if you like. I have jammed the frequency in your criminal marks making it difficult for anyone to track you. You will be safe here.

"Thank you Blister" Yusei responded with a grateful look within his eyes. I sighed turning away from the two of them walking back out the door.

* * *

It had begun to rain outside and my clothes were getting soaked the tank top I went from red to maroon from being so wet. My hair started to turn to a silverish looks since it was dark, it was really dyed a light blue. I took a deep breath until I heard boots coming after me in the puddles.

"Kai you sacred me; where are you going?" Yusei asked standing there with an umbrella to stop him from getting wet.

"Nowhere I just don't want to stay there" I admitted truthfully wrapping my arms around my body that not that I had stopped walking started to get cold.

"You are going to catch a cold out here getting soaked; I do not know what is going on in your head right now. I know you're afraid, missing your home I'm sure, and just want everything to go back to normal. You just got out of the facility and at this rate; you are going to land yourself back there if you keep acting like this. I do not want that to happen, you're a good person Kai. Now come back to Blisters place with me, we are going to get your runner back." Yusei replied taking his blue blazer off and placing it over my shoulders to make my body stop shivering.

"I want to walk for a little longer Yusei, I have been cooped up in the facility for two months and I know that doesn't sound like long, but it was too long for me" I admitted hanging my head low.

"Then at least let my walk with you," Yusei said taking the umbrella and keeping the two of us dry. He gave me a gentle smile as we took a long walk in the rain.

_Ok so now Yusei knows were Kai is from, she is starting to open up a bit to him, yey. This was a little longer than my last three chapters. Now I am trying to keep Yusei in character. He can be a really sweet heart but I would not want to be one of Yusei's enemies so yeah. What do you guys think of Kai so far, let me know. I know she hasn't been too rough but, then again she hasn't met Jack yet, sooo… foreshadowing. Anyway thanks again for all of you who read this see you next time_

_~KaiFudo aka the author~_


	5. Wipe Out, Leo and Luna

_Hello everyone, questions I had._

_TwilightRoseWitch- No Kai is not married she is Yusei's age(which I think is 17), Mrs. is supposed to Miss. or Ms. I apologize for that confusion however Goodwin is the only one that really calls her that, no one else will dare. Thanks for pointing that out. _

_Yey no spelling mistakes whoot ^^ happy author. Anyway let us continue with the story._

* * *

It had been a few days since we had met up with Blister in that ally and Yusei and I had be crashing there the past couple days. I watched as Blister would type away at the computer and Yusei would wander the shop aimlessly waiting for a response from the older man. I would sit quietly on the couch there and watch Yusei intently. His mannerisms and how he walked fascinated me. It was so smooth and confident. It confused me. How could a teenager from the Satellite hold such confidence in themselves? It didn't make any sense at all to me.

"Hay Yusei, I think I have something here?" Blister said waving Yusei over. I followed him as Yusei stood over Blisters shoulder.

"They definitely have your runner locked up good and tight in the Impound" Blister explained as maps of the security impound flashed before us.

"Kai's however had a different fate. Rex Goodwin, he happened to take a rather liking to your bike. I tracked it through the tracker that sector security never took off. Found out its stashed somewhere in Rex Goodwin's mansion. The only way to save that is to get in good with Goodwin, sorry Kai" Blister apologized turning to me.

I felt the emotion of sadness wake up inside me. There was a chance that I would never see my bike again.

"All that hard work, the pain, the days in and out, and I never did get her working perfectly" I spoke ever so softly to myself.

Almost instantly my sadness turned into anger and I felt myself wanting to scream until a clam hand rested itself on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Kai we will find a way to get it back I promise" Yusei said to me giving me a serious look allowing me to believe that he would do as he said. I hung my head still feeling sad and depressed about my bike.

I walked outside it was a sunny day but not at all warm enough to be outside without a jacket. The wind was whipping lightly against my face and I could feel the tears that were welling up fall to my cheeks. I rested against the brick building with one arm and swiftly turned to punch it with the other until it was caught midair. I looked up to see Yusei standing there holding my fist in his palm. He calmly pushed it away from the wall and sighed.

"This will get you know where Kai, I know you are angry, upset even, but you can't take this out on yourself, or the wall for that matter" Yusei added with a bit of sarcasm.

"How do you keep so calm" I practically yelled at him wanting to seriously punch him. Yusei simply shrugged.

"Martha always told me it was good to have patients, stay calm and focused and you will find your way" Yusei admitted smiling lightly as the words slipped past his lips.

"I am guessing you took those words to heart" I sighed felling another whip of wind move my hair.

"What would you say?" he asked standing strait.

"I would say you had good parents" I said feeling a bit of jealousy run through me.

"Foster mother, my parents died," Yusei said looking to the ground below our feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I replied now feeling bad about bringing it up. Before Yusei could say another thing to me Blister showed himself form inside.

"Come in here you two. I finally have everything ready for you" Blister replied waving us in.

"We will be right there Blister" Yusei said turning his head back to me. I was looking to my feet. I knew that my face would be wearing all of emotions so I refused to look at Yusei.

"Kai, are you willing to help me get my runner back?" Yusei asked placing his gloved hands on my shoulders; it was a gesture that brought comfort to me.

"One of us needs wheels," I responded walking ahead of him inside to meet Blister.

Yusei and I stood side by side having been remodeled to look professional. Yusei dressed as if he were a security guard of the Impound. I was a top security manager and Mr. Yusei Adams escort. Blister handed the two of us badges and gave us security codes we needed to get into the vault to retrieve the runner

"There are still an unlimited amount of risks that could happen if you go through with this," Blister warned the two of us.

"I need that runner; it's the only way to save my friends from the Satellite" Yusei replied pulling the hat Blister had given him over his eye's.

Blister scoffed at the thought. Blister and Yusei had a discussion about friendship the other day. From what I could tell Blister wasn't fond of the idea. Yusei kept saying that the man should give it another chance he may be surprised what would happen. I did not get involved. I didn't know anything about friendship really.

Yusei looked down at me "Are you ready for this, it could be dangerous." He warned me.

"Danger is my middle name," I answered him with a smirk.

"Then we should go the sun is setting" Yusei replied nodding to Blister.

"Thank you for all your help," Yusei said nodding to the man.

"Yeah, Just tell Tanner this is on his tab" Blister waved us off turning back to his computer.

* * *

The two of us quietly walked into the Impound since it was open for business. Yusei walked slowly behind me as I walked steadily ahead. Blister had given Yusei a bandage big enough to cover his criminal mark while mine was covered by make-up. We strode through and when the door closed, the disguises came off and Yusei and I continued our way up the stairs past the security bots.

Reaching the last door where we would find Yusei's runner, I grabbed my badge and swiped it entering the 4 digit key code allowing entrance to the room. Yusei whipped out a device that tracked his runner right up to the crate it was in. Yusei and I followed the blinking yellow light on the screen until we were standing in front of it. The two of us turned towards one another when lights were flashed on us.

"Yusei, we just keep bumping into each other" The familiar voice of Officer Trudge said to us.

"We aren't here to cause any trouble, I just want my runner back, and it is rightfully mine after all" Yusei said to him blocking the bright light from hitting his eyes.

"Actually that runner now belongs to sector security, I believe they want to turn it into a security bike" Trudge taunted Yusei. I hated how he did that. It wasn't fair.

"We are not going to let that happen" I said back to him as Yusei and I made our way into the crate. He pulled his helmet out and an extra one.

"Hop on and hold on" He replied tossing his helmet on. I nodded and straddled his runner holding onto his waist tightly.

"Yusei that runner is offline" Trudge said and we could almost hear how smug he sounded.

"Offline, right" Yusei said as his runner roared to life. Hitting the accelerating Yusei broke through the crate and we were well on our way.

I lost it the minute Yusei took off. The wind whipping past me reminded me how much I really missed this. I closed my eyes and leaned into Yusei's back without thinking. I heard him chuckle lightly.

"Enjoying this?" He asked me turning his head slightly as he tried to download the maps of the Impound so we could get out.

"Sorry I didn't realize what I was doing, but…umm…Yeah I have misses this a lot, though must admit never thought I would be ridding bitch" I laughed trying to lighten the mood and get back to my old persona. Yusei turned back to driving as he clicked right into the grove of a turbo duelist when we heard Trudge gain on us. I had a feeling he was going to follow us.

"You two satellites won't be getting away this time." Trudge said forcing Yusei's duel runner into auto pilot and activating speed world.

"If you won't give yourself up then you will lose in a duel and I will take you in by force" Trudge said glaring at both of us.

"Yusei You can't duel this dick, he isn't worth it" I said holding on to him as his duel disk on his runner set.

"I don't have a choice Kai, I have to do this, at least until I can find a safe exit for us." Yusei said as his deck shuffled and his hand was drawn and set aside to his left hand. I growled out hating the officer at the moment.

I watched at Yusei summoned his monsters and defended against Trudges deck. Taking a hit on his life points Yusei's bike took a swerve. I grabbed onto him tightly as he regained control. Just when Yusei and I were sure we would not make it out Blister came out of nowhere and slammed into Trudge.

"You two get out of here, I blew out the elevator, go" He said before I could argue. Yusei slammed on the accelerator and we sped off towards the exit.

* * *

In the streets the chase continued and eventually we began to get cornered by sector security and they created an electrical pulse casing Yusei and I to hit the pavement. I landed hard on my arm but was fine. Yusei was out.

"Yusei, please wake up open your eyes" I begged getting up carefully and going over to him. I picked him up easily since Yusei was relatively small in size, but only for a short period of time. My arm felt like it had been at least bruised up bad if not injured severely. I lifted Yusei's head up enough that it would be resting on my knee instead of the ground. I sighed out seeing Yusei's runner next to us; luckily it hadn't taken much damage from the fall. I sighed out hoping that Yusei would come too soon.

"Hay lady, are you ok" said a high pitched male voice. I turned my head to see a green haired boy looking at me with a slight smile.

"No, I am not me and my friend here just had a bad wipe out on our bike. He is out and I am injured, do you think you could help us" I asked politely knowing even if I did not need help Yusei did.

"Yeah, come on my house is right up there" The boy said helping me move Yusei so I could grab his runner. The two of us combined were able to move Yusei onto his runner and push it up to this kids place. As we pushed it my mind kept hoping Yusei was ok. I was worried for someone else. This was a first for me but pushing that though aside, I continued pushing until we reached the top of the estate.

"This is it hurry up and get your friend inside," He said as he opened the door for us. I picked Yusei up from the runner and fought through my own pain placing him on the couch that I first saw when I walked in.

Placing him down, I dropped to the floor next to him. I looked up at the kid who had helped us.

"Thanks kid, we would have been stuck and in a lot more trouble if it wasn't for you" I said feeling I should thank the kid.

"Thank my sister if it were not for her I would have not known to come save you two." He said rubbing the back of his head and pointing to another child with green hair. This one was a female and she hid shyly.

"Well than I should thank you both" I said nodding to them.

"No problem…uhh what is your name?" the boy asked scratching his chin.

"My name is Kai, and who do I owe the honor of thanking for rescuing me" I asked smiling lightly.

"I am Leo and that over there is Luna" The boy said reaching his hand out so I could shake it. I did so.

"Well thank you, Leo, Luna" I said looking in the direction of the girl who was still hiding behind a wall.

"She is shy" Leo admitted.

"I see" I sighed feeling all my energy drain from me.

"You should rest," Leo said seeing the tired look on my face. I nodded to him again.

"Thanks again Leo, I really mean that" I said once again.

"Really don't worry about it" Leo said leaving me dragging his sister with him. When they were gone I turned to the unconscious Yusei on the couch. Tiredly I reached for his gloved hand and grasped it loosely.

"Please be okay" I whispered letting my eyelids slip closed.

_Wow that was a bit longer than the rest of my chapters. So this is slightly changed from the show to fit Kai in to the picture. I hope people like this one a lot. This chapter has given me a fit. Mostly because I had two characters and one bike, soooo, now we have a very bad situation on our hands. So I am putting here that I am also working on a re-write at the same time as this story. So, to have them both going at the same time I'm alternating writing chapters for now. So enjoy this chapter._

_~KaiFudo…aka the author~_


	6. Memory Duel

_Hay guys I am back posted the chapter for my other story right after I was done with chapter 5 of this, wow a 4:00am night ^^'' . It was well worth it when I get to see all of you reviews. I know this may be early but I really want to thank all of you, you guys really motivate me to move onto the next chapter. It makes me so happy to know people are reading. _

_I really want to thank __**FiringShootingStar**__, You have been extremely helpful with your feedback. It is always wonderful and detailed, I'm glad you're enjoying this story. _

_And with that I would like to continue on._

_I do not own Yuigoh 5D's I do own my ideas and Kai._

* * *

I heard footsteps approach my sleeping body on the floor. My body had slumped into an odd angle that was comfortable for my injured shoulder surprisingly. My hand had slipped out of Yusei's during the night and with the thought of Yusei my mind snapped wide awake. I looked towards the couch and he wasn't there. At first my reaction was to panic, until I forced my body to calm down and think rationally. "Yusei wouldn't just up and left without you, he is not that kind of guy," I convinced myself even though a part of me wanted to fight the logic.

"Are you ok, you look panicked," the high pitched voice of Leo caught my attention.

"Leo, have you seen my friend?" I asked turning to him worry lacing my words.

Leo pointed to Yusei who was standing on the balcony with his arms resting on the meta railingl. I walked out to him slowly.

"Yusei, "I sighed in relief feeling better just by saying his name. However unlike anytime I had said his name he did not respond to me.

"Yusei," I tried again walking closer and looking puzzled when he still didn't stir from his thoughts.

"Yusei!" I exclaimed getting frustrated and grabbing his shoulder turning him roughly. Finlay his body turned towards me but the look in his eyes told me he was confused.

"Yusei, why didn't you answer me?" I asked trying to figure out what was going on in that head of his.

"Yusei, is that my name?" he responded leaning against the railing.

"Oh no, Yusei what was the last thing you remember?" I panicked closing my eye's hoping and praying.

"Nothing, I don't know who I am, where I am, it seems you know something about me however," He smiled at me and grabbing my hand.

"Do you think you could help me?"

I gave a sigh a part of me feeling bad "I wish I could, but all I really know is that you're a Satellite duelist with a runner and your name is Yusei" I replied honestly.

"So you're a duelist maybe I can help you?" the squeaky male voice of Leo disturbed our conversation. Yusei looked down at the boy and blinked a few times.

"I don't know, I am not even sure I can?" Yusei admitted looking down to Leo.

"At least let me try, please, I am a really good duelist, just face me, it can't hurt," Leo begged Yusei with his big hazel eyes. Yusei just smiled at the boy and nodded once.

"Okay" Yusei agreed walking into the house. He walked over to the red and white bike that was his. He detached the white and blue duel disk from his bike and attached it to his arm. Leo ran and got his rather large duel disk and did the same.

"How are you holding that up kid?" I asked curious as to why a young boy would have such a large duel disk.

"Well, I'm hopping to grow into it plus, it works well and it is so cool" Leo explained rubbing the back of his head trying to regain his balance thanks to the heavy duel disk. I smiled lightly at the boy as he and Yusei began there duel.

I watched intently and it amazed me how someone with no memory of who they were could still duel like no tomorrow. Yusei had the most interesting combo's I had seen in a long time. It made me want to take him on myself, see how well the two of us matched up. As my mind shifted from thought to thought I felt myself being watched. I looked down to my left and little Luna was staring at me. She shifted her head away and looked to the ground almost ashamed of what she had been caught doing. I rolled my eye's knowing exactly why she was doing it. I sighed out and kept my cool. I could feel her continuously throughout the duel looking up at me and back down to the ground until Yusei finally finished off Leo. He looked up as the holograms fell and walked over to Leo calmly. He got down to the boys eye level and patted his head.

"You had some great combo's there Leo, keep trying" Yusei smiled at the boy getting to his feet.

"So did it help any?" I asked hope welling up inside of me.

"Yes, and I thank you Leo for that" Yusei said looking to the ground and then back up at me.

"We should leave as soon as possible Kai," He suggested walking back inside the house to replace his duel disk back on the runner.

"But you can't leave yet," Leo whined grabbing Yusei's hand forcing him to stop.

"We, can't stay here with you Leo, we would only be putting you two in danger" Yusei admitted gently pulling away from Leo's grasp.

"Why?" Leo asked starting to whimper and whine.

"Ask you sister kid, she doesn't seem too comfortable around us," I pointed out nodding my head in the direction of Luna.

Luna's eye's widened at being brought into the conversation without warning.

"You should at least stay the night I think, you may be marked…but you haven't done anything wrong, so, I think you should stay," Luna answered honestly.

"Oh I see what's going on" Yusei said realizing why Luna had been so quiet. We were marked as criminals and to this girl that meant the two of us were going to hurt her in some way.

Yusei, being the kind soul he was, once again got down to the little girls level.

"We will stay one night and I promise you nothing will happen," He reassured her giving a smile that would make anyone happy.

"Thank you," Luna replied smiling back at him.

* * *

The rest of the day was quiet as we sat and got to know the twins. Yusei did most of the talking while I sat and listened in. Every so often I would answer a question or get involved in the talk, but I never was one for talking or young kids.

When night fell Yusei and I settled the twins in for bed. As I tucked Luna into her bed she looked up at me with sleepy eyes.

"Kai," She spoke ever so softly.

"What's up shorty," I asked sitting on the edge of the bed looking down on her.

"I wanted to apologize for staring at you during Yusei's duel today. It was wrong of me to assume you were bad people because of your marks" She admitted resting her head on her pillow.

"Don't worry about it; I am used to being judge. I am not offended in anyway Luna. You were looking out for yourself. Next time just ask," I smirked patting her head as she rolled over into sleep. I shut her door and met Yusei down stairs. He was sitting on the couch tinkering with Leo and Luna's duel disks.

"What are you up to there?' I asked looking over his shoulder as he worked with a screwdriver on the back of the blue duel disks.

"I can adjust these backs so there not as heavy and they should actually fit them." Yusei replied not looking away from his work.

"It's the least I can do, they took us in when we needed help and they refuse to let us leave, however when I am done I recommend we get out of here. I do not want them getting messed up in our little fiasco here," Yusei explained putting the blue duel disk down and picking the red one up.

"I agree they can't be any older than 11 we don't need to drag them into out mess" I agreed with him sitting down on the couch.

"By the way, how are you, we took a pretty good fall yesterday, I got lucky," Yusei admitted looking up from his work and over at me.

"My shoulder was a little sore, but it's just bruised, I think," I shrugged almost forgetting about the pain. Yusei dropped what he was doing and turned to me. He gently began taking off my jacket to get a better look at my shoulder. He revealed a bruise about the size of a baseball.

"I am sorry about that," he apologized closing his eyes and looking away.

"Forget about it I have had worse" I admitted readjusting my jacket and then warping my arms around myself.

"Are you okay?" He asked seeing my reaction to his concern about my condition.

"Don't ask, it's nothing to worry about," I quickly replied just wanting to change the subject.

"Kai, I know better than to believe that someone from the Satellite had a perfect life. From what I can gather, yours was worse than others. If you ever want to talk about it, know I will listen, because it will only tear you apart keeping it locked up." Yusei encouraged putting down Luna's duel disk once more.

"We should get going," I said getting up and going over to his bike ignoring his speech.

"Then let's move" He agreed grabbing his helmet so we could race out of here and keeping the kids safe.

* * *

_So not as long of a chapter I will be working on this more tomorrow. I have all day and no internet sooo, lots of writing. I hope you like this chapter. You are going to start learning more about Kai._

_I'm stopping here on this chapter because I have to refresh my memory on what happens next. I have also decided when my first duel will be but you will just have to wait and find out see you all next chapter._

_~KaiFudo…aka the author~_


	7. Tournament and a Fight

_Chapter 7 here we come. So I'm running a little late, mainly because I had to refresh how …Yusei gets his invite to the fortune cup although that event will be slightly tampered with. I know there are a few filler esp. there so I'm going to have some fun with that. I cannot remember where they stayed after this…hmm yeah needs to go back and re fresh memory. Anyway here we go._

* * *

Yusei and I rode almost all night, being careful not to be seen by sector security. However being two "criminals" lose in the city we knew that wouldn't last us very long. Trudge the sector security Officer had apparently followed Yusei and I to Leo's and Luna's and camped out there until we left. Yusei was attempting to lose his trail but failing miserably at it.

"Do you do this often?' I asked sounding rather sarcastic.

"You have to remember I am not used to these streets" Yusei reminded me as he turned the clutch to his runner trying once again to get out of Trudges grasp.

When we reached the main street there was a barricade of cars and a short guy with crazy clown hair. Yusei slid to a stop as I grabbed his waist not used to the momentum, plus not being the one making the turn threw me off. Yusei looked up unhappily. I was confused, why stop the bike? I would have tried to jump the cars. Then again Yusei was more level headed than I ever dreamed to be. The short man started to walk over to us he bowed his head as Trudge came up behind.

"You were told to stop this Trudge. You were demoted to mall duty for a reason, if Goodwin finds you harassing them any further, you will lose your job," The man threatened Trudge.

"Lazar, you can't be serious letting these Satellites wander the city." Trudge stammered. Yusei and I looked to one another with somewhat satisfied smirks. Lazar turned to Yusei as he fidgeted slightly on his runner.

"Yusei Fudo, I'm here to deliver a massage to you and Ms. Kai Higarashi. Mr. Goodwin has sent me with these. They are invitations to the Fortune cup tournament in a couple weeks. Mr. Goodwin would like you to compete." Lazar explained handing the two of us long white envelopes with the gold stamp of Mr. Goodwin himself.

"What if we say no clown face" I asked not in a happy mood nor in one to appease people. Lazar turned his attention towards me.

"I would watch your attitude before your precious runner ended back up in the scrap yard." Lazar replied smoothly however you could hear the aggravation in his voice.

"You wouldn't dare." I growled clenching my teeth.

"Try me," Lazar replied. Had I not been on Yusei's runner and surrounded by security I would have jumped the little fucker.

"You never answered her question Lazar, what if we don't want to participate in this tournament?" Yusei asked the calmer and more stable out of the two of us.

Lazar snickered evilly and I didn't like it at all.

"Well then I suppose that this will change your mind," Lazar replied tossing another paper towards Yusei. He caught it in his gloved hands and looked at it. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"What do you plan to do to them?" Yusei asked anger clearing his blue eyes that were masked slightly under his helmet.

"Don't compete and they will suffer," Lazar grinned ear to ear with pleasure.

"You poppas ass, that's not even fair, that's blackmail," I screamed at him not liking how this man did business. Lazar looked back up at me.

"If you don't, then you might want to kiss that sweet ride of yours good bye," Lazar repeated getting ready to leave.

"See you two at the Tournament," He cooed as he left with security. Yusei and I looked at one another with I sigh. I took the picture gently from him and looked at it. Four people sat laughing in the picture. I could tell it was taken somewhere in the satellite from how they were all dressed. They looked so happy.

"These would be your friends?" I asked tracing a finger over the face of the curly haired boy in the picture.

"Yeah, and if I don't compete they will be in great danger, I don't want anything bad to happen to them, little Rally's already been to the Facility once he doesn't need a revisit." Yusei replied taking the picture and placing it into his pocket. I felt like someone was following and out of the corner of my eye I saw the familiar bike that belonged to Blister.

"Looks like someone found us" I said nodding to the familiar face as we waved him over.

* * *

Blister took us to a little garage type room. It was just big enough for Yusei's bike and a small coach sat off to the side.

"It's not the loveliest of places but it will keep you safe and it's a place to stay," He admitted as Yusei pushed his runner into the small space.

"Thanks Blister," Yusei replied smiling and looking over at me. I was spacing out holding onto the invitation to the Cup. The comforting hands, that I was getting too accustom to, grabbed me from around my arm. The action took me out of my thoughts and made me look into Yusei's dark blue pools that were his eyes. He pulled my jacket off without breaking eye contact with me.

"Ouch, where did that nasty bruise come from?" Blister asked seeing the enormous bruise on my shoulder.

"We had a fall last night, unfortunately Kai here got the brunt of it, I came out unscratched," Yusei replied as he placed his hand down on the bruise. At first I winched expecting it to hurt but then his warm hands touched the fragile skin. He started to run circular motions over the black and blue spot.

"I'm so sorry about that," He apologized once more stopping the motion with his thumb.

"Don't worry about it. I have already told you, I have had worse," I repeated as I turned to the couch. I had to admit no matter how ugly the thing was at that moment, it looked comfy and I was tired. I had never been picky and I wasn't about ready to start.

"You two should get some rest, you have had one rough trip" Blister encouraged the two of us. I sat myself down on the couch and within seconds my eyes were shut in sleep.

* * *

I woke up curled up into a small ball leaning lightly into the arm of the couch. I had been covered by a small blanket that I did not remember having when my eyes closed last night. I pulled it off running a hand through my hair reviling my other eye that normally hid. I noticed that it was quiet in the small quarters and Yusei's runner was parked in the same spot it was last night. I looked over to the other end of the couch and there he was sleeping soundly. He had removed his own jacket, gloves and boots from his body. His back was leaning into the corner of the couch and he held his head there in his hand as his elbow rested on the arm. He was covered in oil it looked to me. I smiled lightly at the sight. It was one of those moments you wished you had a camera. I got up trying not to wake him and I covered him with the blanket. It was really small since I noticed on him it only covered his waist down. Walking over to his bike I saw my silver jacket hanging there. I carefully took it down and reached into my pocket. I pulled out a small black mp3 player I had fixed myself back in the satellite. It was one of the many things that kept me sane. I sat on the stairs by the door that led outside. I plugged the two small headphones in and hit play. I looked back at Yusei who was still sound asleep and slipped out for a bit.

I went for a run in the mornings, it allowed me to clear my head and feel ready for the day. I hadn't been able to do it in the Facility and I was too worried at Leo's and Luna's. For the first time in months I was able to do this. In my ears some of my favorite music played.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie…._

I stopped my run as I felt my lips moving slowly to the lyrics and I grabbed my shoulder letting tears that wanted to fall for so long stream down my face. I whipped them away after a while of all of my emotions running through me and went back to the garage without another thought.

I opened the door and shut it and pulled my headphones out wrapping them around the player. It was alive in the room there was the low sound of music and Yusei was over his bike playing with the breaks and clutch. I laughed lightly coming up behind him.

"Morning Mr. Fixit," I greeted shouting over the sound of his bike and the music.

"Morning Kai," He smiled turning his music off and looking over at me.

"I was wondering where you were, I was just getting ready to go look for you," he spoke softly looking me up and down.

"No need, I just went out for a morning run, I do them when I can," I admitted walking over to the couch. He smiled as I looked at the red runner that I admired.

"So, gotta ask, you think I can ride this girl," I asked grinning hoping he would say yes.

"uhh I don't know," Yusei stammered rubbing the back of his neck.

"aww come on please" I begged pouting which I hadn't done in years.

"That is priceless" He laughed lightly, "That however is not enough to let you take my runner out sorry Kai," Yusei apologized returning to working on it. I sighed frustrated wanting to go for a ride before I had to duel. I sat on the couch allowing my legs to dangle over the side. That's when I saw Blister, Tanner and Yangai came down the stairs.

"You two are out?" I asked astonished to see them.

"After Yusei here took Armstrong down, most of us were released on good behavior and extremely early," Yanagi replied a sly smile on his face.

"Yeah, wow, what a beauty, is that your runner?" Tanner asked walking over to it.

"Sure is," Yusei smiled proud of his red and white runner.

"So can I take her for a spin?" Tanner asked the same question I had just asked minutes before.

"Tanner, I don't know" Yusei replied sheepishly the same way he had to me.

"He would be insane to let you ride it you have crashed one to many," Blister admitted leaning himself up against the wall next to me.

"What if I duel you for it, If I win I get to take her for a spin if you win, you do whatever you want Yusei," Tanner tried to bargain with him. I raised an eyebrow as a smirk slid across his face. My confusion vanished instantaneously.

"Seriously, you will chance Tanner taking your bike out when nine times out of ten he will crashing the poor thing, but you won't let someone with some experience and their own bike ride it. I can't believe you right now," I shouted in discussed as I walked out the door without turning to hear what Yusei had to say to me. Disappointed and angry I went to find someone to duel and I knew that there had to be a back ally duel around here somewhere so that's was where I started walking. The farthest, darkest back ally I could find.

* * *

_Okay so Kai is not a happy camper. I'm sure Yusei is regretting almost agreeing to Tanners bet. So Kai has gone off to find a duel, so guess who we are going to run into next chapter ^^. I also want to put down that I do not own any of the music that I use in there the lyrics in this chapter were from Eminem's Love the way you Lie. So I also want people to let me know if you like the story told in Kai's pov, if not I'm thinking about doing my next possible one in Yusei's pov, if you like it from the oc's pov however than I am not going to change it let me know in either your reviews or pm me. Until next time however see ya next chapter._

_~KaiFudo…aka the author~_


	8. Apologize

_Well, now here we are lets go follow Kai in her stupidity. So there is going to be a par shale duel in this. In the next few chapters I will have a full duel. You will get to see Kai's full deck or at least parts of it since she won't deck out._

* * *

I walked slowly down the back alleyway that I had found led to a street tournament. There was a large circle surrounding the two current delist in the center. I walked closer to the group of people as the crowd screamed for the duel that was going on. I walked up to one of the guys.

"What do you play for here," I asked raising my duel disk to the man.

"All depends on what you are willing to give up," The guy asks raising an eyebrow. I took out one card from my extra deck and showed him my card.

"Pink slips for cards," I asked knowing that street duels had people looking for good cards all the time.

"If you have cards like that we have the perfect match up for you?" the man said with a sly smile.

"Bring it on," I said almost begging for their best. He left just when I heard a familiar voice.

"Kai!" exclaimed the high pitched voice of Leo.

"Hay kid, what are you doing down here," I asked the small boy and I noticed his friend next to him staring at my cheek.

"You know kid, taking a picture lasts longer," I said to the brown haired boy with glasses.

"Oh, sorry, this is my friend Dexter. Dex, this is the girl I was telling you about." Leo introduced the two of us as he turned to his friend with excitement.

"I, don't know Leo, she doesn't seem very nice, or trustworthy," Dex whispered to Leo as though I couldn't hear them. I sighed, I hated kids for just this reason.

"I ask you two again. What are you doing down here?" I repeated holding the bridge of my nose.

"I could ask you the same," said the older voice of Yusei. I whipped around looking into Yusei's blue eyes.

"I am looking for a duel, it will help me cool off," I replied simply still angry with Yusei.

"In a street duel, are you crazy, these guys are brutal. They will tear you apart," Tanner asked me looking angry with me.

"Nothing I can't handle." I answered looking down to the ground activating my duel disk.

"Hay chick, it's your turn," the random guy I had sinned up with came over to get me. I turned from them and Yusei grabbed my hand quickly.

"Don't do this Kai, what if you lose this, what happens then," Yusei asked looking up at me with a pleading look. He really did not want me to duel but I slipped my wrist from his grasp and turned to enter the crowd of people.

"I won't lose much," I answered back. The crowed moved so I could walk through. I stopped in front of another woman. She wore a cape and a mask and was clearly my opponent. I smirked lightly at her and pulled my duel disk to my cheats.

"You know this isn't Halloween," I laughed taunting her as we both drew five cards.

"I will make the first move and I summon my Counselor Lily In defense mode. I place two cards face down and that ends my turn," I explained as I looked at the cards I had left. The girls opposite me drew once and continued.

"I summon witch of the black rose in attack mode and then I will play seed of deception, this allows me to summon another level two monster from my hand to the field. So now I summon Copy plant. This monsters ability allows me to copy the star level of another monster on my opponent's field. I'm copping your precious Counselor Lily." She said without any emotion crossing her face. My ambition fell and my smile faded. I knew what her next move was. This was not going to end well for me.

"Now I synchro summon my fowl beast, my Black Rose Dragon." She yelled pointing to the sky.

"What the hell," I questioned as she summoned this enormous black and red dragon.

"That.…it's the Black rose run!" Everyone that had gathered for our duel had vanished there and I looked back to see only Leo, Dex, Yusei, Tanner and Yanagi left to watch the duel.

"Now my black rose dragons effect activates, your monsters are all destroyed" She replied.

I growled pushing my card into the grave.

" Now my black rose dragon, attack her directly." The woman now known as the Black rose commanded.

"Kai get out of there, her attacks are real!" Leo yelled at me. I looked back to see their faces they were all worried for me, even Yusei. It had been the first time I had seen someone really care for me in a long time. Just then I felt wind whip and thorns scratch against my face and arms. I was forcefully thrown from where I was standing and took a fall and rolled on cement at Yusei's feet.

"Kai..ugh" Yusei screamed holding his arm. I looked up long enough to see a red mark appear on his arm.

"Yusei, you're a signer!" Yanagi exclaimed pointing to his arm.

Yusei tore his glove off and looked up at the Black Rose as she walked forward.

"You are like me…we will meet again I'm sure of that," She replied and walked away as the wind took her. Yusei's mark disappeared and with it so did his pain. He looked over at me forgetting about what happened and pushed my hair out of my face.

"Kai are you okay?" He asked running a hand over my arms and examining what he could.

"I'm fine. I am just in a little pain," I replied wincing when his thumb ran over the cuts and bruises starting to form on my face.

"Let's take her back Yusei we can clean her up and she can get some rest," Blister suggested placing a hand on his shoulder. Yusei nodded and picked me up gently.

One hand rested under my back and the other was around my knees. I let his strong arms support me completely and didn't bother to fight it no matter how much my brain was telling me to cuss him out for treating me like a child. However my heart refused to let me do that, I was drained of energy and or strength that I had left. His hold was almost welcomed. I was so confused. Yusei was the only person I let in, he is the only one that even remotely understood me. He wasn't there completely, but he was starting to get it.

* * *

Before I knew it we were back in the small room. Blister had brought some clean water with a small cloth. Yusei removed his jacket and gloves to start caring for me. He dabbed the wet cloth on my face taking away the blood and sweat that was there. I looked up at him as he went to move the bangs that covered my eye. I stopped him and curled up on myself.

"Can I request some time alone with you or would that be too much for the run away to ask," I questioned feeling more bruise starting to hurt on my upper arms. Yusei turned to the others.

"Give us some time please," He asked pleasantly looking up at Blister and the others. Without much haslet they left for outside. Yusei turned back to me and started tending to the scratches again. I pushed his hand away once more.

"I have to clean these you don't want them to get infected. I know there small but it is still highly possible." He scolded lightly giving me another worried look. Why did he care so much?

"Not until, I apologize," I said softly never having done this before.

"Apologize" Yusei repeated sounding confused dropping the cloth into the warm bucket of water.

"Yeah, for running off like the way I did. It was stupid to me. I should have known better than to ask a turbo dullest for a ride on their runner. A turbo duelist's runner is like a mother and her child. I know, I made mine from scratch and it kills me to see it in another person's position. I know you must have done the same. I watch how you work on your runner; you make the smallest observations and always know what's wrong and what needs adjustments. So I am very sorry for running off and getting myself in this condition." I responded looking down not making eye contact with his eyes.

"This is not your fault, its mine" Yusei responded back looking straight at me. His position had not faltered. He moved the bangs in front of my eye and tucked it behind my ear. He started to clean the rest of my face caching a few strands with the damp cloth.

"I should have known better, not that I would have lost to Tanner, not with my runner on the line. However, you were right. I was still willing to take that risk with someone who may not even have any experience and not with someone who does. That was foolish of me. I am sure you would take care of my duel runner if I let you ride it but, my relationship with my runner, it's more like my girlfriend, just ask any of my friends," Yusei laughed lightly at his own admiration for his runner. I smiled lightly at that thought.

"Aw can't get a real girlfriend?" I asked teasingly returning to my old self.

"Hay, there are not that many girls in the Satellite give me that much," Yusei defended himself. I smiled brightly at him. For the first time I gave him a real smile. Yusei continued to clean my cuts up the best he could and then proceeded to cover me with the blanket that was there.

"I want you to rest. It has been a long day," Yusei admitted taking the water to the garage door to dump it.

"What about you," I asked more concerned about him than my own well-being. I've had so much worse than this.

"I will be fine, you just rest" Yusei smiled at me and shut the light off. I rolled over into the couch to try and sleep off this horrible day. As I slept I dreamt about Yusei's mark that we had all seen that day and what it meant, and if I would ever be able to tell Yusei why nothing ever scared me.

* * *

_So now Kai is really starting to like Yusei more and more as a friend, she will start talking more about her past when the Dark signers come in. I will let you know. Kai will not be a signer. She is kind of like a Leo in the story. She is a supporter for the group she will help in Dark signer duels but she will not have a mark of the dragon. In case no one knows, back in the 50-60 even know during street races, you used to race for pink slips which meant you raced for the other persons car. Thanks again every one see you next chapter ^^_

_~KaiFudo…aka the author~_


	9. Song from the Past

_Here I am with chapter 9 wow, so with the fortune cup comes some surprises. You are going to learn a bit about Kai in this chapter. We get to meet a new character, who might or might not come into real play in this story._

* * *

The last couple days, I have let my wounds heal over; I had always been a quick to heal. Yusei sat down and was doing last minute adjustments to his bike. The Fortune Cup was tomorrow and Yusei couldn't take any chances at losing. Blister had promised him he would go check on his friends and I was sure that made him relax even just a little. I sat on the arm of the couch as he worked it was silent and to quiet for me. I grabbed my mp3 player and started listing to music. I listened intently as the music passed through my head and the words to what I was listing to pass my lips.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

_Distant faces with no place left to go_

_Without you within me I can't find no rest_

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

The melody made me close my eyes and continue like no one was with me.

_Voices tell me I should carry on_

_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_

_Baby, my baby_

_It's written on your face_

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

Tears wanted to fall as I sang and an image of his face flashed before my eyes.

_I'd try to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go_

_I don't wanna make you face this world alone_

_I wanna let you go (alone)_

_I'd try to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete.._

I could feel my eyes start to water and my head phones being pulled out of my ears. My eyes snapped open and came face to face with Yusei. I had forgotten he was in the room with me.

"I didn't mean to startle you, but, you have an astonishing voice," He complemented me turning the head phones around in his hand.

"Oh…well…uh…thank you…I think," I stammered confused and taken off guard. He smiled at me and handed me my player back since the music was still blaring through the head set.

There was a moment of silence between us as I turned the player off and put it back in my jacket pocket.

"Why were you crying?" Yusei asked finally asked breaking the silence. I paused looking at him.

"It was nothing," I replied simply not wanting to answer, not wanting to think on it. Not wanting to think about him.

"Kai, there is something bothering you, you can tell me what it is, we are friends. I can tell that whatever you keep from everyone, it eats you from the inside out. You put on this cold mask and push us away, but all you do is make me that more determined to help you," Yusei admitted with that worried, caring look he always got gleaming in his eyes. I didn't understand it, but my heart trusted him.

"I had a boyfriend back in the Satellite. His name was Nick. I was only twelve when the two of us met. By the time I was thirteen I was a tough girl after living on my own almost my whole life. I really didn't need anyone by my side to protect me or anything like that, but I liked his company. He was the one who gave me a reason to duel and was the first leader I ever followed. I was in many duel gangs, much like any other person who illegally played the game in the Satellite. I followed Nick like he was my hero. We drew very close, got intimate with one another. I never thought I would get another chance at trying anything so the two of us fooled around a lot. However I was not stupid. I never wanted to fully give myself to him. In his eyes that was a problem. Even though I was thirteen, Nick was eighteen. He was much older and was looking for more than just to fool around with someone. Come to find out, I should have never looked up to him. He was nothing more than a horrible sadistic boy. He used me and told me how he would protect me even if I could do it myself. How he would never let anyone lay a hand on his girl. He lied.

One night after taking a good chunk of Satellite we went back to our place, it was nothing big just a rundown house, much like the rest of Satellite. He had managed to get his hands on some vodka, that night I don't know how, but when we got back he had more than his fair share of drinks. He started to get plastered and I left for my room. I never liked alcohol and I wasn't going to start then. Nick hunted me down as I was changing in my room and pinned me to the wall. Asked me if…." I stopped mid-sentence remembering what happened. I almost choking on my saliva and tears.

"You can stop if you want," Yusei said taking my hand for comfort.

"Too late for that you know too much now," I choked out pulling away from his and holding it myself.

Yusei paused and waited for me to continue.

"When he found me in that room, he asked me if I wanted to celebrate by becoming his forever. I refused instantly and we broke out into a huge argument until finally Nick had it. He forced me to sleep with him by tying me to the bed and gaging me so I couldn't scream for help. This wasn't the only time he did this. The only difference was the first time he was drunk, after that he never was. He enjoyed tormenting me." I whispered breaking into pieces telling Yusei a part of my past.

"How, did you get away?" He asked taking my hand again this time I let him hold it.

"One night after he had his way with me he left for a bit, but I had managed to hide a knife on the bed post close enough for my fingers to grab, I cut the rope clean and left never returning to that duel gang or that house." I answered swiftly remembering my escape clearly in my head.

"That was just one of the many betrayals I have had in my life, after getting stabbed in the back, you don't trust people Yusei," I answered turning my back to him so he count see the sadness and hurt that was all over my face.

"I haven't trusted, touched, dreamed of another boy since. You are the only male I have trusted since that fateful day. I don't know why but something tells me, that you are trustworthy. For some reason, I can sit behind you on a Duel Runner and know I will be safe, know that you won't hurt me physically, I'm just not sure about emotionally yet." I admitted looking to the ground.

"That's fine. I don't expect you to tell me everything; in fact, I wasn't expecting that story at all." Yusei said to me giving me a friendly hug from behind.

"If it makes you feel any better I was in one of those Duel gangs too for a long time. I'm surprised I have never run into you before." Yusei sighed reminiscing about his past.

"Why do you say that" I asked interested in the small section of his past he was telling me about.

"Well, Team Satisfaction was the team that took over the entire Satellite, we took out every Duel gang there was," Yusei laughed lightly.

"Wait a minute; you were a part of Team Satisfaction. You were everyone's biggest threat." I stammered in complete aw at what he was telling me as I turned to look him in the face.

"Yeah, they were the good days, but trust me when I say, they were fun, but I would never go back to it now." Yusei admitted going over and grabbing some water off the table.

"Why not?" I asked again wanting to know more and turning my body forward.

"It really put a strain on my friendships, Crow, Jack and I we stayed close until recently and my other friend, well, it just didn't end well." Yusei said a sad look crossing his eyes.

"You miss them," I assumed although it was clear.

"Yeah, a lot, It still confuses me to know end why Jack would have run off like that, and betray me."

"Wait, are we talking about Jack, as in Jack Atlus?" I asked never having heard Yusei speak of him before now.

"I may have not mentioned that, I came to this city to hunt down Jack because he stole my best card and my original duel runner. I was angry at first, but now, I just want to be friends again," Yusei sighed taking a sip from the water.

"I am sorry for that, but as you can see, I never witnessed true friendship, I bounced from Duel gang to Duel gang and never found one person who truly ever appreciated my time. I looked above his head at the clock.

"Speaking of time, I need to head out." I replied gathering my things and getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Yusei asked the concerned look coming back to his eyes.

"Don't freak, gezz Yusei you're not my mom. I won't be back tonight but I will be there tomorrow at the Fortune Cup, just get some rest Yusei," I answered him calmly not wanting to worry the boy any more than I had today.

"If you say so, be careful out there Kai," He said smiling at me as I walked out the door.

* * *

I walked silently thinking about what I had just reveled to Yusei. It was one the most intimate and painful memory I held. Yet I had managed to sit down and tell him all about it. He was the first to know. That made me smile as I approached a tall white mansion. I rang the doorbell and the one man opened the door.

"Just in time Ms. Higarashi I have been waiting," Mr. Goodwin greeted as I entered his home.

* * *

_So there is a bit of Kai's past sorry if its' too dark for you guys, I tend to have my characters be really dark people, she is lighting up a bit. I hope you all enjoyed it still. Sorry if this was a bit of a filler I was going to write the fortune cup chapter here but got a bit side tracked and did this instead, oh well. Next chapter is the fortune cup I promise. Song in this is Backstreet Boys- Incomplete, See you all next chapter._

_~KaiFudo…aka that author~_


	10. Turbo Duel

_Here we are again; I don't have much to say here we left off with Kai on a bit of a filler chapter she was heading to Goodwin's, so here we go. Kai's cards are a real deck; I have crafted this deck from real cards that were created for the YGO game. I will be writing a turbo duel, this may be the only duel I fully write out due to the fact that it is rather difficult to re write a duel that's already happened; I will try to have at least one more duel in this story with Kai. Kai will be playing her turbo duels with regular spells, I know turbo duels you are only supposed to be able to use speed spells but, the only speed spells that I know of are the ones that yug-iwiki provides (which isn't a lot. So bear with me.)_

* * *

It was the first day of the fortune cup tournament and I could feel myself getting antsy and my palms getting sweaty. I had gone to Goodwin's the night before upon his request. Since the bastard had my ride and it was the only way to turbo duel, I had no other chose than to accept the invitation. I was directed not to let Yusei know where I was going and to arrive before sunset. When I had arrived the man had made me a proposition.

**"You want me to what?" I asked blinking a few times.**

**"You heard me correctly; I will arrange the match just push him that is all you have to do," Goodwin replied back.**

**"What is in it for me?" I asked not wanting to really turn down the offer.**

**"You walk free with your runner win or lose," Goodwin promised.**

I couldn't turn down the offer no matter what; my runner was my life so I agreed.

Goodwin came up to me as I was pacing, waiting for my turn.

"Are you ready, your duel is coming up?" He asked as I grabbed my worn-down gloves and the shinning silver helmet from out under my seat.

"I was born ready," I admitted taking a deep breath as I heard the announcer.

"Lady's and gentleman, the opponent of this Satellite dullest Yusei, is a young woman, fierce and born on a duel runner. Also from the run down streets of the Satellite district we welcome Kai Higarashi to the stadium.

"I kicked up the kickstand to my bike and rode out touching down next to Yusei's red runner. I looked up to see his shocked face looking at me with his blue eyes.

"You're my opponent?" He asked as the shock faded and a smile replaced his serous features.

"Sure am, and I want you to know, I am not going easy on you just because I know you, and you better not go easy on me because I am a girl," I smirked back knowing no matter what Yusei would give it his all.

"Turbo dullest ready, on the count," The announcer voice rang through the stadium. I set one of my feet down and the two of us revved up our engines activating the speed world spell card.

"3..2…1 DUEL!"

The two of us speed off the wind whipping in my face and my bike surprisingly keeping up with Yusei's. That was until he kicked his bike up a notch and sped around the corner. My eyes widened seeing the speed and acceleration he had. I should have known better, I had been riding on the back of his runner for a good three weeks now. I speed myself up as much as possible but Yusei still got the first move.

"It looks like Yusei makes the first move here in this duel." I watched the back of his runner as we both took a steady pace.

"I summon Shield Warrior and then place two cards face down and end my turn" He spoke over the wind and everything else that was going on. I drew and looked at my hand of cards.

"I summon my Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier in defense mode. Then I place one card face down and end my turn," I replied placing my hand back on the handle bars. I knew my cards well, but everyone looked up at my cards as if they had never seen them.

"It looks like Kai is playing with the ever so unpopular Ice Barrier cards." The announcer said over the microphone.

The crowd began to whisper and look around as Yusei drew his card.

"I summon speed warrior to the field. When my speed warrior is first summoned he doubles his attack points.

"They what?" I said blinking as his speed warrior attacked my princess demolishing it into pieces. It went back to Yusei's side as he watched me from behind. I growled out unhappily, I was off my game.

"That makes it your move Kai," Yusei replied once more. My speed counter went up and I drew a card.

"I summon my Geomancer of the Ice berries, than by discarding one card I can activate her effect, I chose one attribute and she cannot be targeted by a monster with that attribute. So I am choosing earth monsters. With that I end my turn. I was growing less and less confident having nothing I could work off of. It was killing me as I looked down that the cards in my hand. I sighed.

"Don't give in Kai, you can't give up," Yusei said, he had slowed down to ride next to me.

"I know you have more than this in you, trust yourself and your cards, and give me everything you have," Yusei asked me with a strong smile. His eyes gleamed with want and I nodded as he smiled back, "good now we have a turbo duel to finish, I summon my Junk Synchron, but he won't be staying long. I am taking my level three Junk Synchron, and merging him with my level two Speed Warrior, to synchro summon my Junk Warrior." Yusei explained his movements flawless as he dueled. I looked at his monster in complete aw but smiled right back at him.

"Nice move," I completed "but I can't let you destroy my monsters." I flipped one of the cards on my field "I use my bottomless trap hole card, this destroys one monster with 1500 attack points or more when it is summoned, say good bye to your Junk Warrior." I smirked at him. He ditched his warrior to out of play area. I took a sigh of relief.

"Well then, that would be your move," Yusei replied as my speed counter went up signifying my move.

"Looks like Kai has turned this duel around slightly, what will she do next," The announcer screamed as I drew my next card. I smiled to myself putting the card in my hand. I summon my defender of the Ice Barriers. And with summoning him I merge him with my Geomancer here to synchro summon my Gungnir the Dragon of the Ice Barriers." The large blue and red dragon appeared before everyone, hovering over my shoulder. My confidence rose as my ace monster took flight.

"Look at that beast, its huge, Kai has successfully summoned a dragon known as Gungnir!" The announcer exclaimed.

"I will now discard two cards from my hand and destroy two of you trap cards "I picked two on the screen of my duel runner and I started to smile, I stalled when I saw the smirk that Yusei held.

"You activated my trap, Starlight Rode, this card allows me to negate your effect, destroy your card, and in the process of all that still summon my monster, Stardust Dragon" Yusei smiled as his beast arose. It was beautiful, colored a crystal blue and elegant yet powerful all the same. I dismissed my Dragon to the grave and heaved a sigh.

"I end my turn," I said knowing that Yusei would attack me directly next turn. Yusei drew and once more got that smile on his face like he got the card he needed.

"First I play my quill bolt hedgehog in attack mode, then I play the speed spell silver contrails, this allows me to increases one monsters attack by 1000 until the end phase, at the cost of two of my speed counters, now my Stardust Dragon sits at a mighty 3500 attack points, now Stardust Attack then quill bolt go in and take the rest of her life points" he commanded his mighty beasts.

With the two attacks my life points reached zero and my runner was forced to a stop. I slowed down as Yusei sped on for a victory lap.

"Amazing, Yusei Fudo has won his first match he moves onto the next stage." The announcer said over the loud speaker. I whipped my helmet off and let my hair fall to its natural look. Yusei pulled up beside me and gave me a smile.

"You did really well out there, I would like to get another turbo duel like that again," Yusei asked sounding genuine.

"You really enjoyed that?" I asked knowing that deep down I felt it too, the joy I was having riding my runner again and playing my cards right.

"Yeah, although, you seemed to be running a little slow, you acceleration isn't right" Yusei commented and I flinched slightly knowing what he was talking about.

"Yeah, I can fix and build just about anything but for some odd reason my accelerator is giving me problems," I admitted truthfully.

"When we get back I wouldn't mind taking a look, we can work together get her running smoother," Yusei suggested. My eyes lit up and my hear leapt at the very thought.

"Are… you offering to help me?" I asked having never heard someone do such a thing, not to my face, not for me.

"Why wouldn't I, my friends helped me when I built Yusei Go," Yusei smiled at the memories. I nodded grabbing Ice Mistress.

"Come on, we need to get off the track so they can set up for the next duel," I replied pushing my bike out of the way. Blister and the other met me down at the bottom of the stage.

"Well, well look at this beauty, no wonder Goodwin wanted it," Blister replied helping me push it up to the trailer he had brought for Yusei's bike. My runner was small so it would fit both easily.

"Thetas my Ice mistress, now let's go finish watching the duels," I replied climbing the stairs to see the rest of the fortune cup, for now I could rout for Yusei.

* * *

_So I am terribly sorry for this being so late, I struggled with this duel so much, tell me how you think I did. Ice Mistress is her bike, I think I did ok, next chapter is going to be confusing. I'm skipping the rest of the fortune cup, but I'll try to explain it next chapter, enjoy, sorry again. _


	11. What is Worry

_Hi again every one, here is Chapter 11, I am skipping the rest of the fortune cup a lot of this is filling in the gaps from fortune cup up to the point that we meet the dark signers and Yusei has his crash in the first season so, here we go._

* * *

How did we end up here? I was confused as so many other emotions ran through my heart reregistering how much I really cared for Yusei.

The fortune cup had come with many different turn of events. I learned more about the strange mark Yusei had acquired on his arm. It kept showing up when he dueled in the fortune cup and Yangi filled me in on the legend of the Crimson Dragon. Come to find out there were more people like Yusei. The little girl Luna had one, the woman Akiza had another and Jack Atlus also had one. When any of the four went up against each other the red marks would glow. It didn't make much sense to me as a sat in the stadium cheering for Yusei, but now it made perfect sense. Yusei successfully won the fortune cup making himself the new king of turbo duels, this cased quite the ruckus and we fled from the stadium quickly to escape paparazzi. That night Yusei had a lovely encounter with a mysterious dullest, after his win was determined to go find out more about these "Signer marks". He wanted to go alone but I refused to let him. After a bit of pushing he finally caved allowing me to tag along. The only place we knew we would find answers was Goodwin's.

"You sure you two want to go," Blister asked the two of us.

"I thank you for your concern but I have Trudge escorting the two of us" Yusei informed him.

"Alright you two be careful," Blister replied shaking hands with the two of us.

We met Goodwin at the unfinished bridge that led to satellite. I looked at it in disappointment. It was what kept many people in the satellite going, it gave them hope. All it did for me was bring back pain. Yusei approached Goodwin with ease and confidence. I walked up behind Yusei holding my arms as Yusei started the conversion. Goodwin explained the deeper meaning of the marks that he and the others had. Apparently it was a symbol of great power that represented the Crimson Dragon. There was the huge battle that was going on between the Dark signers who possessed there powers that had originated from the Nazca lines. They planned to use the old Ener-D reactor in Satellite to release complete chaos.

"So, you're telling us, Yusei and the others are destined to save the world from a five thousand year old war," I replied trying to wrap my head around the situation.

"Precisely, which means Yusei, you must return to satellite at once and stop this darkness," Goodwin replied as he pointed to the helicopter that was landing behind us. Yusei looked back at me and I gave him a reassuring smirk as we went back to our bikes and rode them into the back of this helicopter.

* * *

We were dropped into Satellite and Yusei sped off in the complete opposite direction. I sped up behind him keeping speed since he had given Ice Mistress an upgrade that I was grateful for.

"Where are you headed?" I asked knowing these streets like someone knew their own home.

"Yeah, where are you headed Yusei, You have some explaining to do?" Said another male figure asked ridding down next to us.

"Crow" Yusei responded apparently knowing the other person. He had a black duel runner that could make you cry.

"Hay man, where are you off to?" Crow asked him following us.

"To the hide out," He simply answered. The rest of the ride was in silence as we rode down the steps to the subway. I had ridden this subway before; I had no idea that people lived down here. Yusei skidded to a stop. We were in front of a broken down shack hidden under the subway. Yusei took his helmet off and looked at the place. Sadness almost took over his features until there was rustling behind the curtain.

"Please don't let this be sector security" a small childish voice spoke out.

"Rally really; I'm not going to take you away. I'm hurt," Crow said sarcastically.

"Crow….YUSEI" the small boy with red hair and tattered clothes hugged Yusei excitedly. Four other men came out to greet Yusei and I recognize all of them from the picture Yusei had. Unfortunately as the old friends began to talk sector security crashed the party due to Crow. Rally and the others were forced to run wile Crow, Yusei and I rode off on our runners.

As the tree of us split up I tailed Yusei so I wouldn't lose him. However when Yusei looked back an turned off onto a rode, I continued on forward a part of me knowing all he wanted was to be with his buddy Crow. Just as I turned to stop Yusei contacted me on my projector.

"Head to the bridge, there is a hide out there. Rally and the others are headed that way, I will meet up with you when I'm done," He informed me. I nodded once heading for the bridge.

I slid into the small hideout. It almost resembles a tiny village.

"Hay," Squeaked the voice of little Rally.

"Rally shhhh, we don't know if she is a good person or if she is with security.

"But…she was with Yusei" Rally begged the taller male. I believe his name was Nervin.

"Trust me I am not with those slime balls who call themselves security," I laughed pulling my helmet off and placing the helmet on the seat.

"You must be the friends Yusei talks about so fondly," I replied smirking at the crowd. We sat down and had some fun chatting until Crow and Yusei pulled in. It was the first time I felt myself breathe a sigh of relief seeing him safe. I got to know Yusei's friends as he explained to everyone what was going on. Crow was amusing, he, much like am, insists on helping even though he was not an all-powerful singer. Yusei tried to refuse, but Crow was stubborn. Yet he was caring, there were orphan children in this little village that he took care of, and as the sun set they begged him for a story. He told the famous tale of the legendary man. It made me smirk slightly. I knew the legend well but, it made me feel nothing.

* * *

Night fell and I couldn't sleep. Being back in the Satellite brought back unfound memories and nightmares with them.

"What are you still doing up?" asked Yusei voice from behind. I looked over my shoulder to see the boy pushing his runner.

"I could ask you the same Yusei?" replied another voice, this one belonging to Crow.

"Crow I..." Yusei paused and looked away from Crow.

"He is leaving to protect you and the others, he is trying to do this on his own, but what he hasn't learned yet Crow is no matter how hard he tries to accomplish this by himself. His friends will follow him." I answered to Crow looking up to the moon.

"She is good," Crow laughed lightly pointing in my direction. He probably knew Yusei better than I could ever imagine.

"You both should stay here this isn't your fight and I don't want you getting hurt. Crow you have the kids to look after?" Yusei pestered us trying to change our minds.

"That may be true Yusei, but I don't have anything. It's just me and my runner, so what do I have to lose. In my eyes nothing so, I mine as well devote myself to saving the very people I grew up around, even if I do despise them," I admitted standing to my feet.

"And what future do these kids have if satellite is destroyed Yusei, I will help," Crow replied fisting his hand. Yusei smiled and shook his head.

"You two are a lot alike, come on, we have to head to the old reactor," Yusei smiled pushing his runner. Crow and I went to retrieve ours and we were off.

On our way to the old reactor Yusei ran into an odd duelist. We all assumed it was a Dark signer and we were right.

"Kalin Kesler!" Yusei exclaimed seeing the face of the boy. I was guessing that both Yusei and Crow had a close relationship with the older teen. The look on their faces read confusion. I knew Kalin myself. He had asked me to join his Duel gang once but I refused, after Nick, Kalin had given me the creeps, and the last thing I had wanted was to be in another duel gang with all boys. Seeing him now made me cringe and panic, especially when he challenged Yusei to a duel. He accepted. The duel did not go in his favor as Crow and I watched from a far off cliff. Rally and the other had come and found us and started watching with us. My heart raced with every turn that passed, until Kalin went to take the final blow. With some luck Yusei's front wheel malfunctioned causing Yusei's bike to crash during the duel.

That brings us to where I sit now. Next to his injured body, worry filling my heart and trying to figure out what to do. Crow came up behind me and I looked up at him.

"He needs serious medical attention I am going to take him to Martha's," Crow responded picking Yusei up carefully placing him over the back of his runner.

"Where are you taking him?" I questioned not knowing this Martha or where to find her.

"Rally and the guys can lead you there, they know how to find her place," Crow said speeding off on his runner. I looked back at Rally and the rest of Yusei's friends.

"Come on let's get going to Martha's" Nervin called out to all of us.

"Wait, we can't just leave Yusei's runner here," Rally replied pointing to the red runner on the ground.

"Rally we can't take it we will be attacked in the Satellite, we will be goners," Nervin tried to reason with the small boy.

"He has a point," Sighed the big guy Tank.

"We have to," I replied to all of them. The four of them looked at me confused.

"That runner means everything to Yusei, we have to take it with me, don't worry about thieves and getting mugged, I will protect you guys," I assured them hopping off my bike to help them pull Yusei's up. Once we were going I pushed Ice Mistress with them as they led me through the satellite.

We reached a part of the town that was well known for housing some nasty people and half way through the five of us were cornered.

"Look at that nice ride; too bad we are going to have to confiscate it for ourselves" Said a taller man with long black hair. He reached for the red runner and Rally flinched back. I stepped in front of the man slapping his hand away.

"If you want this runner you will have to go through me," I dared him pointing to myself. The man looked at me and laughed.

"You really think you can take all of us on girly," He asked insulting me as four more men came into view.

"I don't have to," I replied charging for the one that I assumed led the group, Kicking up wards and nailing him face first with the heal of my boot was enough to make the rest of them go wide eye and run for the hills. I looked back at Rally and the boys. I gave them a thumbs up and they smiled back at me. I was starting to see why Yusei cared so much for this group.

We continued on until we reached this old house in the middle of no were. In the wide open it was probably the nicest thing in satellite I had seen. The boys pushed the runner up and around to the side and walked into the house. I was nervous; I had no idea who this Martha woman was. Walking in we were met by a stair well with a small opening off to one side was a kitchen. It was gorgeous in so many ways. Nervin, Tank and Rally all sat on the stairs waiting.

A few minutes later and older woman with dark brown hair with eyes to match walked steadily down stairs. I looked up at her and she smiled at everyone.

"You three are dripping wet let me get some towels," She replied sounding worried. She went off to the side getting some towels to wrap them in. I watched this not realizing I too was wet. The woman looked up at me and blinked a few times.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there young lady, and who might you be?" She asked going to grab a towel for me as well. She handed to me.

"Thank you and really, I am just a friend of Yusei's, is he okay," I asked my heart racing in worry and concern.

"He got hurt pretty badly that was quite the fall he took, but within a couple weeks he should be back up and ready to go," Martha smiled at me. It was the same kind of warm smile Yusei would give to me. She placed a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye's with concern.

"I have to ask my dear child, but where did you meet my Yusei? I have never seen you before," She asked in genuine curiosity. I pointed to my left cheek where the star like symbol was imprinted on my skin.

"I see that would explain things," she said to me squeezing my shoulder.

"Sorry, I met him in the Facility and I have just stuck by him since I got out, I had nowhere to go and we had the same goal for a while. Now…" I paused trying to figure out what I was feeling on the inside, was this what caring about someone really felt like, was Yusei really my friend? The woman gave me that warm smile again.

"It's fine dear child, there is no need to explain, why don't you dry off and sleep, I promise the minute Yusei is allowed to have visitors you can see him." She replied to me.

I nodded to her slowly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name?" I asked trying not to sound like I was prodding. The woman laughed lightly.

"My name is Martha, can I have yours young lady?" She asked with a friendly manner and taking my hand every so gently.

"Kai," I simply replied looking down to the ground.

"Well than Kai, Crow is right down the hall visiting the kids, if you ask him he will lead you to an empty room you can sleep in," Martha offered.

"Thank you again, Martha," I nodded heading in the direction of Crow. I was trying to wrap all this around myself. Within just a few months I have let a complete stranger into my life and now I want to consider him a friend, what was wrong with me? I never trusted that easily anymore. What was it about Yusei, and his friends that made it so easy for me to like them? It would all have wait, because even though I didn't understand it my heart was too worried about Yusei.

* * *

_So this is end of Chapter 11, I am sorry about the length but there was a rather large gap I had to fill, I promise there will be less Kai thinking and more character contact in the next chapter so I hope you all enjoyed. Kai is a bit confused, never having really cared for anyone. He emotions for Yusei and his friends are a bit unexpected. See you all next chapter_

_~KaiFudo…aka the author~_


	12. True Friends

_So here we go with another Chapter of this I am very sorry if this is going by so fast, let me know if anything is confusing or if you think the pace is too fast, last chapter was a lot to take in because it was mostly told in Kai's head. There will be some chapters like that but with more Characters coming in for her to interact with. So let's start off._

* * *

It had been almost a week since Yusei's accident, he was still healing up. I had not gone to visit him due to the fact that I was trying to figure out what my heart wanted. It was driving me crazy to be away from him and it confused the living hell out of me. I used this time to gather parts for the front of Yusei's bike I thought it would be nice to fix it for him why he healed. His friends Rally and Nervin were nice enough to help me fish for parts. While I was working on the front wheel they would go look for more.

I sat there doing the finishing touches to the front when I realized what I was truly doing. I never worked on a runner but my own. I was doing this because I did care, because he really did mean something to me. I was fixing the bike out of kindness to make him smile. I gave a sigh to myself.

"Too late to turn back, the only thing left is to move forward." I whispered to myself finishing up what I started.

* * *

Later that day I walked up the stairs slowly to the room I knew Martha had Yusei in. Reaching the door I looked down at the brass handle hesitating.

"It's now or never Kai," I prodded myself and eventually got my body to twist it open and walk in.  
"Martha?" asked the questing voice of Yusei.

"No sorry, am I bothering you?" I asked lifting my head up to look at him. He sat on the edge of the bed without his blue jacket he always wore. He still looked beaten and tattered from his fall and I could see some of the bandaging that was around his waist.

"No, I was actually was beginning to worry. I hadn't seen you since I fell," He admitted looking up at me. I noticed the normal luster in his blue eyes held was dulled slightly.

"That was my fault, Martha told me to come visit… I just wasn't ready. You see Yusei." I stated starting to walk across the room the clicking of my heals matching the pace of my heart beat. I sat myself down on the edge of the bed next to him.

"I have admitted to you that I don't trust and I have never really had a true friend. Everyone I trust hurts me in the end, yet for some reason my cold walls have betrayed me and have let you into my life. I was terrified when you crashed a week ago and I was even more horrified by the thought of you going to the netherworld. The very thought of losing you, scared the fuck out of me," I admitted looking away from him.

"I guess what I am trying to say, is…" I paused my heart beat racing, my mouth gone dry, and my eyes closed shut. I felt Yusei's warm hand touch my arm.

"If it's a friend you're looking for, you don't have to ask. I already consider you one; you just had to accept the other half of it. Friendships are not a one way road they are like a two way street, we work with one another." Yusei explained. I knew how a friendship worked; it just would take some getting used to. Yusei sighed as he got to his feet slowly.

"Should you be up?" I asked looking up at him.

"Trust me I would not defy that woman, Martha can be brutal when she wants. I would take another day if my bike didn't need fixing." Yusei sighed sounding sad that he had managed to crash his bike.

"Rest then, I already fixed the front wheel of your runner" I replied walking up to him. I hung me head down shy and afraid of what he was going to say to me. He looked over at me confused.

"You fixed my runner, but how?" Yusei asked at a loss of words.

"Hello, I did build my own runner; the only thing you fixed was the acceleration. Your friends were helpful to they went out and found a lot of the parts I needed, in fact they were the ones that pushed the runner all the way here. Rally refused to leave it." I replied laughing at the bundle of joy.

"Yeah they are a great group of people and to think almost all of us have been in and out of the facility," Yusei laughed lightly. I smiled along with him.

"Just because we went to jail, doesn't mean we are bad people." I sighed out although my heart wanted to deny it.

"Yeah," Yusei smiled sitting back down on the bed.

"I can leave, you should rest more," I replied going to walk out but Yusei caught me off guard by grabbing my wrist. It wasn't an action I was accustom to and if it wert Yusei I probably would have punched him. I looked back at him and quickly pulled my hand away.

"I was enjoying talking, don't leave quiet yet," He asked looking away from me the first time since we met. I stalled for a minute but I pulled up a chair and I sat down as he once again removed his blue coat and rested on the bed.

"There has been something I have also wanted to ask you?" I said a little nervous asking this so soon.

"Sure," He replied softly looking up at me.

"Kalin Kessler, he was the leader of Team Satisfaction back when the Duel gangs ruled. I should have realized when you told me you were a part of the team that he was your leader, but…what was the relationship between you two. You hesitated when he first challenged you?" I asked again feeling my nerves take over asking such personal questions.

Yusei sighed and looked too the floor.

"Kalin and I were really close back then, we were inseparable. Each one of us had our place in that team and Kalin and I had a place in one another's hearts. He was the spine behind every move we made and the reason we were able to contain the entire satellite. However he went overboard and decided that taking out all threats including sector security was a smart idea. Jack, Crow and I all quit the team before he put his plan into action and the night he went and did it we unfortunately had to stop him. This led to his arrest, which for some reason he blames me," Yusei explained looking so defeated at the moment.

"Kai, can I trust you with something," Yusei asked looking up at me his blue eyes taking on that dead look once more.

"I am one of the most trustworthy people you will meet, what's on your mind," I asked tilting my head.

"You…you were not the only one scared during my duel, I was terrified myself, and I'm still scared. Sacred to the point that I'm not sure I can pick up a deck again," He told me as I could see him reliving almost witnessing defeat.

I went up to him and got on my knees so I could look into his eyes.

"Don't say that Yusei, you can do this, I know you can. Now come on you are New Domino's Satellite Shooting Star. I believe in you, it may take some time, but we will get you back up and dulling in no time. I promise," I promised him embracing him in a gentle, but friendly hug knowing that right now, Yusei needed me, a brand new friend.

* * *

_End chapter, so Kai now realizes that indeed she is friends with Yusei, that no matter how much she wants to push him way that they will be stuck together. Next chapter we bring Akiza in, now Akiza and Jack tend to be my weaker characters, I will try my hardest to keep them in character but I struggle. Yusei and Kai are the easer characters for me. See you guys' next chapter_

_~Kaifudo…aka the author~_


	13. Change of Mind

_So chapter 13 we are returning to the city, this story may be over in another 5 chapter's wow, if it is that's great I can move on to my next story._

* * *

Yusei and I were outside playing with the children. His wounds had healed up nicely and he was up and moving around again. We had been here at Martha's for well over three weeks now. Yusei was still struggling with his confidence. Kalin had rattled him pretty bad and he hadn't even picked up his deck the enter time we had stayed here. The two of us have become quite close within the last couple weeks. We would sit together and just talk every night. I would reveal something about my past to him. Little things, like when I got my first deck and how I managed to survive on these streets. It was this night that he asked me something I was not prepared for.

"Kai, what about your parents, what happened to them?" Yusei asked as he pulled off his jacket for the night. I paused at the very mention of them. I hadn't talked about them in a long time and the very thought of my parents made me want to crumble.

"My mom and dad…well," I stopped.

"I can't talk about them," I replied turning my back on Yusei. I looked downwards towards the wooden floor my hair casting my eye. Yusei came up behind me and I looked up out of the corner of my eye.

"My parents died when I was a baby, I don't even know what they look like. All I know is what Goodwin's told me.

I sighed and clenched my arms tight.

"My parents died when I was five, a building collapsed on them. I was lucky enough to get out and survive." I answered him feeling the tears flicker off my eyelashes at the memory. It was the start to my dark life.

"So, you actually knew them. Your very lucky most of us never even knew a mothers love," Yusei sighed.

"What about Crow and Jack, did they know who their parents were?"

"No, crow was abandoned from day one and Jack was almost the same. We grew up protecting ourselves and our friends." He answered looking out the window. Outside sat a helicopter much like the one we had been dropped off in.

"I wonder who that is," He said walking away from the window and heading down stairs. I followed behind him until we were in the dining room where Martha was talking with another man.

"Please just let me have a word with him," The man begged. Yusei did not hesitate to walk in and look to Martha. She sighed.

"This man is looking for you Yusei, he would like to speak with you," Martha spoke to him.

"Please have a seat," Yusei gestured as he also took a seat at the dining table. I went into the kitchen and made eye contact with Martha. She stood protectively next to Yusei as I leaned myself up against the wall.

"Yusei Fudo I was sent by Jack Atlus, My daughter Akiza is currently in an unresponsive state. Mr. Atlus told me that you might be able to help. Pleas Yusei, help her," The man pleaded with Yusei. Yusei got a menacing glare in his eye that very rarely appeared.

"You made her the way she is, you should be ashamed of yourself," Yusei spoke softly.

"Yes I know, I feel horrible for what I have done," He admitted looking down the tears starting.

"On the other hand, I am not sure I can help your daughter anymore," Yusei sighed looking down to the table as he started playing with his thumbs.

"You have to Yusei, you are only hope left" He begged.

"Why can't you Yusei? Bikes fixed your fine, unless…" Martha paused and looked at Yusei. He looked up at her and I looked at her puzzled too.

"This is about that duel you lost. Well I raised you better than that." Martha reprimanded him. She grabbed at Yusei's ear and tugged lightly.

"Listen here Yusei Fudo; you have a friend in need. You are going to pick yourself up, grab your deck and get on that runner and help her. You are a strong young man and should have better faith in yourself. If there really is this dark power that is going to destroy the world and you and these others are its only hope, then you need to trust your friends and bring back the Yusei I know. Sitting here in my house won't help you at all. Face your fear Yusei and start by helping out your friend, she needs you," Martha replied letting go of his ear carefully. Yusei smiled at her, got up and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Martha I needed that," He thanked her and looked towards Akiza's father and then to me.

"Are you ready Kai, we have a friend to go save," Yusei replied. I nodded and removed myself from the wall.

"Go get everything ready I'll be there in a minute," I told him walking to Martha. I looked down at her since she was shorter than me, especially when I wore my boots.

"I wanted to thank you; you let me stay here under your roof. It's been the best experience I have ever had and, I am really grateful," I sighed out looked down. I was horrible at expressing my feelings. Martha grabbed both of my arms which made me tense up and look into her soft eyes.

"You are welcome into this house anytime Kai, You are a wonderful girl and I hope things get better for you," Martha replied honestly kissing me ever so gently on the cheek.

I wasn't expecting the kiss. It threw me off guard and it was too genuine for me. I backed off from Martha and she looked at me.

"Forgive me child that may have been to forward of me," Martha apologized closing her eyes.

"No, it's alright," I responded and with that I nodded to her.

"I must be going," I replied following Yusei outside to ready my runner for a departure.

* * *

We arrived at the hospital that was located in the center of town. Yusei took the lead up to the third floor where they had Akiza. Yusei walked into the glass encased room and I looked around. Standing outside was Leo, Luna and the ever so wonderful Jack Atlus. I looked away from him. After what Yusei had told me he did to him, I wasn't too crazy about the guy. Jack looked down at me.

"I see Yusei is still dragging you around like a puppy," He insulted sourly.

"I see you're still sore that Yusei is a better dullest then you," I shot right back. Jack glared down at me and I just gave him a snide look. I sometimes wonder how he became the good guy. The four of us walked in as Yusei slipped his glove off his hand and placed it on top of Akiza's forehead. The mark on her arms, and Yusei glowed brightly as did the other two in the room. I closed my eye blocking out the red glow. When it dimmed down I looked over to see Akiza standing on her feet and Yusei looking down at her. Her hair had unraveled and she looked confused.

"Yusei did you," She started to speak until she looked over to her parents.

"What are you doing here?" She exclaimed the anger laced in her voice.

"Akiza they want to apologize," Yusei tried to explain but Akiza didn't want to hear it. Immediately she took hast and pulled her duel disk out to challenge Yusei. Yusei being the determined friend that had come back from his breakdown readied himself for a duel to try and help Akiza. The girls Physic powers were incredible as the duel ragged on her Black Rose Dragging casing real damage scratching up Yusei face hurting him, which made me want to jump into the duel and protect him. Akiza's father ended up doing so and nearly getting hurt. Yusei ended the duel once Akiza realized that she really didn't want to hurt her parents that much and all she wanted was the acceptance. Yusei ended the duel and walked over to the family reunion.

"I am sorry to disturb something such as this, but I know your family needs you and would like to patch things up, but we signers could really use your help too," Yusei asked holding out his hand to her.

"Yusei I would be happy to help you," She responded taking his hand and giving him a genuine smile.

"Alright that's four out of five signers, maybe I am the last one," Leo ranted on like a child.

"In your dreams kid, Kai has a better chance at being the last signer than you do," Jack tossed out an insult at the boy.

"I am not a singer, I think I would know by now, plus my mark would have showed up when I dueled Yusei," I admitted truthfully. Apart of me wished I were a signer, that way I could put myself on the line for a reason. Right now I was fighting because I wanted to. My reason was to protect my friends. Yusei, even Leo and Luna had become rather close to me. I wasn't about ready to let them go into this one their own, plus, Yusei would need all the support he could get when he re-challenged Kalin. I wanted to be there for that, even if I was only moral support.

"We should all be going, tomorrow we should head out to Goodwin's, I am sure he will be expecting another visit," I suggested knowing all well what he wanted now.

"She has a point, Goodwin knows everything, but at the moment we all could use a rest," Jack replied agreeing with me. I paused and looked at him weird.

"You agreed with me," I responded and then looked to Yusei.

"He agreed with me, is he okay?" I asked sounding serious. Yusei laughed lightly at my comment.

"He isn't always disagreeable. Stubborn yes, stupid never," Yusei responded walking past the group heading to the one place we knew we could get rest. We all followed suit knowing that the road ahead was going to be a dark and difficult one.

* * *

_End chapter, so I will have to work a little more on Jack he is kind of just throwing insults at Kai at the moment. As you can see Kai and Jack but heads they do not get along well. _

_So many people keep asking me about how Kai feels towards Yusei, right now they are just friends, I may make them a couple in the future so, you may notice that Kai thinks of them as Just friends but there are moments that it looks like more, she has not figured that out yet. Any way see you all next chapter._

_~Kaifudo…aka the author~_


	14. Loses

_Here we are chapter 14 I am so sorry it's like way late but this chapter was giving me a fit, I couldn't remember parts of the show and I am attempting to follow more of the Jap timeline since I find it more fun and there is more to it. I hope this makes up for it enjoy._

* * *

We arrived at Goodwin's house which personally gave me the shivers, but as a group we all decided that coming here was for the best. Goodwin was the only one with any answers to what to do and since he was, we had no choice but to pretty much be his lackeys. The six of us stood there waiting. As Goodwin opened the doors he scowled at me and Leo.

"You can't expect a good friend and her brother to stay out of this Goodwin, I don't care if were not signers we are along for the ride," I spoke out first knowing Goodwin wouldn't want us there.

"Very well, just baby sit the small one," Goodwin replied. I glared at him as he turned the back and had Yusei not grabbed my wrist and told me to breathe, I might have hit him.

We walked through the halls of the mansion and I stayed close to Yusei as the cool air-conditioned hall made me shiver. He led us further and further down to into his home. After reaching an altar Goodwin started to ramble on once again about the crimson dragon and the importance of this win. He instructed the four signers to go to these certain towers were they key cards would unlock the towers; they would have to unlock all four towers before midnight to stop the netherworld from being re-opened. There prized positions, there dragon cards, were what would unlock each tower. We all understood and once more we were informed we would be shipped out by helicopter in the morning. With that we were able to wander.

The six of us dispersed the twins went in one direction as did Akiza, she was still taking the whole Psychic betrayal of Sayer pretty hard. I followed Yusei and Jack outside. Yusei had sat down on one of the benches in the garden. He still looked quite depressed. I knew that he was still bothered by the Kalin duel and I wanted to comfort him but I just couldn't find the right words. Jack brushed right past me not even saying a word and stalked over to Yusei. Yusei lifted his head up to look at him. He went to say something to the teen but was suddenly punched out of nowhere. I was tempted to run over and stop Jack but paused in my step. If anyone could help him, maybe Jack could? I watched as the two of them went back and forth in arguments and Jack continuously punched Yusei until something clicked and his blue eyes sparked with that look. The very look that said he could take on the world. The two sat down on the grass and there conversion continuing now that Jack's work had been done. I felt it was safe to go talk to them. I began walking in their direction, my boots clicked against the ground signaling that I was walking up to them.

"Kai," Yusei responded almost not expecting me.

"I saw that, feel better?" I asked talking about the minter fight.

"Much, Jack always manages to knock some sense into me," He smirked lightly looking over at Jack.

"Well nobody else will if I don't," Jack replied pulling his feet closer to him.

"If I had thought of it, I would have," I admitted looking at Jacks back.

"Now that wouldn't be far," Jack snapped looking over his shoulder.

"Why?" I asked sounding confused.

"Martha always thought us not to hit woman," Yusei answered for him.

"Even if I started it?" I asked confused, I had never heard of a male who wouldn't want to hit me even once. Yusei however shook his head.

"I don't think I could ever want to hit you for any reason," Yusei said laughing slightly.

"I could," Jack replied back with a bitter tone.

"The feeling is mutual Jacky," I teased lightly. Jack turned on me as Yusei stifled a laugh.

"Don't call me that! That name is an insult to a king!" He practically yelled balling his fist at me.

"You mean former King, I believe Yusei now where's that crown," I pushed a little more crossing my arm begging for a challenge.

"Alright Kai, push him too much and he will hit you," Yusei replied stopping the argument before it got to serious.

"Aww but it was just getting fun, it's not like I can't fight," I said dropping my arms and placing them on my hips.

"I have no doubt about that, I just don't feel like another hospital visit," Yusei joked as the twins and Akiza rounded the corner.

"Looks like we have more company," Jack pointed out.

"Yeah I think everyone is ready for departure what about all of you?" Akiza asked looking at the three of us. I looked down to Yusei and extended my hand slowly to the young man.

"I think it's time you saved the world," I smiled at him pulling him to his feet almost effortlessly.

The look he gave me was priceless; it was a mixture of confused and hopeful. I smiled to myself and turned to the rest of the group. What a motley crew we were. We had the former King, A satellite dullest who was apparently good with his hands, a Psychic dullest, a twin who we had come to find out could see spirits, and two of us who were not special at all. Yet somehow, even Leo and I were connected to these special people.

* * *

The six of us loaded ourselves and the three runners on the helicopter. We were being flown to satellite by none other than officer Trudge, who was still not fond of Yusei and I, and Mina. We all sat down, at first it was a quiet ride until Trudge had to bring up why he was playing taxi service.

"Trudge , just shut up and pay attention to what you're supposed to be doing," Jack and I said in unison. We looked at one another and gave a mutual smirk. Okay, so the guy wasn't half bad, I still didn't like him for what he did to Yusei and cute little Rally.

"So, this whole zero revers incident, your father was in charge of the project that caused it," Akiza asked Yusei out of curiosity.

"Apparently, but I just can't see this being his fault. My father seemed like a better man than that," Yusei replied softly. He wouldn't look anyone in the eye. He was deep in thought.

"The zero revers happened in the old reactor that is located down in the satellite district," Mina explained a little more.

"Why would they have put a Satellite in charge of such an important project?" Trudge asked getting on my nerves.

"That's because Dr. Fudo wasn't part of satellite, he was a new domino citizen, making Yusei, a born new domino citizen as well," Jack said jealousy running through his words.

"So he is not a satellite street rat after all?" Trudge questioned pissing me and Jack off even more.

"Is there a problem with being part of the satellite, I was born there and so was Jack," I growled at him unhappily. Trudge turned around and finally decided that it wasn't worth talking.

The silence ran through the air making a thick almost suffocating atmosphere. It lasted the rest of the ride and all I could do was worry for Yusei.

We landed a short while later in the yard that belonged to Martha. It felt comforting to be back here. She and Blister sat outside almost confused as to why a helicopter was landing in the yard but when she saw Yusei and the rest of us depart she gave a smile of relief.

"Yusei, and Jack. My Jack you have grown up so much," Martha babbled happily embarrassing the living hell out of Jack. It was quite amusing. Yusei walked over to the kids as they smiled happily to see them. A few even greeted me and I gave them a soft smirk back patting them on the head. Leo and Luna who had never been to satellite watched in awe.

"There so friendly and happy," They spoke so confused about what they were seeing.

"This is a small sample of what satellite is, trust me this pretty seen doesn't last long," I sighed looking down at my boots.

"Kai," said the soft voice of Martha. I looked up to see the short woman looking up at me.

"How have you been fairing since our last encounter?" she asked smiling at me.

"About the same," I admitted freely.

"Well than, even under the circumstances, I am glad to have you back," Martha replied placing her hands on my shoulders. I nodded lightly as she began herding everyone into the house. I helped her getting all the kids into their respectable rooms and then went and joined the signers in the dining room. I took my spot once more at the edge of the wall. Martha came in and stood behind one of the chairs.

"So what's been going on Martha," Yusei asked sitting with his elbows on the table.

She went to go on explaining how everyone disappeared yesterday in a massive black Fog. Crow and Yusei's other friends. My eyes flashed open at the sound of Rally going missing.

"Rally," I whispered under my breath. I had grown attached to the young boy. His happy energy could make anyone smile.

"There is one thing to do," Yusei said breaking my thought proses.

"Go to where the dark signers are hiding," I replied. I meant to think it, but the words came out. Everyone looked at me and I looked down and closed my eyes.

"That's right we have to find the Dark Singers and defeat them," Yusei replied confidence in his voice.

"What about Kalin, are you still afraid of facing him again," Martha asked a serious tone lacing hers.

"I will admit, I'm terrified of fighting him again, especially that earthbound immortal, however with my friends behind me and all of us here to help, I will succeed and face him again," Yusei said fisting his hand as everyone looked at him with smiles even I did.

"Well than I believe it is too late for any of you to do anything right now, why don't you stay here for the night and I'll cook dinner," Martha offered. We all agreed and when she went to prepare most of the team got up and left.

I walked out the door into the chilled air of satellite. I walked slowly to the back finding Mina and Jack out there by the children's playground. I sighed frustrated not wanting to deal with them and or any of the kids. Yusei had gone somewhere and I felt like I followed him too much so I did not want to go hunt him down. I sighed frustrated at what was going on. The Dark signers, Yusei, and this annoying feeling that I got every time I was near him, I thought I had this all figured out but I didn't. I found myself wandering back into the house into the kitchen where Martha was cooking dinner. It smelled wonderful I had no idea what she was cooking but it was heaven to me.

"Would you like to help?" Martha giggled as I looked up to her.

"Sure," I smiled washing my hand and taking one of her aprons. She handed me a knife and instructed me to start cutting some of the vegetables. I knew how too cook, since I took care of myself for most of my childhood so I needed that mandatory skill. I helped finish dinner and when it was done I helped her set the table. Yusei popped in at that time and smiled brightly.

"Looks like someone had some fun and dinner smells wonderful," He complemented taking off his glove and looking in the pot.

"Don't even think about it Yusei," I snapped watching him. I carefully slapped his hand away.

"First I want you to wash your hands, and then you can sit with the rest of us," Martha finished for me.

"You two are too much," Yusei laughed washing his hands and placing his gloves in his jacket t pocket.

Eventually the dining room was full once more with children and the adults. Martha and I handed out dinner as everyone settled down. Martha handed a bowl, it was filled with the soup I had finished cooking. On the side it was chipped reminding me of my childhood.

"Sit and eat child you deserve it," she smiled pushing me to the spot Yusei was leaning against the wall eating. The dining room was packed and we gave the seats to the kids, since they were the messy eaters. Yusei looked up at me as I sat myself on the floor and took baby sips of the soup.

"You helped?" he simply asked sliding down the wall to sit next to me one leg up and one down.

"Yeah, I kind of like to cook, but only when it's for other people," I admitted looking into the bowl. Yusei looked over at me.

"You very good, Martha has always been one of the best cooks in my option but that's what every kid thinks of their mother," Yusei laughed holding his bowl.

"Did you eat like this every night as a kid," I asked sipping at it again.

"Not every night, but Martha always made sure her kids were fed," Yusei smiled at the thought.

"You say I was lucky for knowing my parents, you're the lucky one. You had a home, a bed to sleep in and food to eat," I sighed cutting one of the potatoes in my bowl.

"Were you that alone and on the streets?" Yusei asked placing his now empty bowl down.

"Yeah, when I could afford to eat, or when I was sneaky enough to steal it was when I would eat. I could cook because I had too, but if I could find something I didn't need to I would take that," I sighed remembering some days where I had gotten caught stealing food. I was chased for miles, sometimes I didn't make it in time. Yusei went to say something to me when we both saw a purple glow outside the window and the windows shattered and created a wind that was unbearable. Yusei hopped to his feet and I followed him as Akiza, Luna, Leo and Jack came up too. There stood a man Blond hair two markings and the mark of something I couldn't quite make out on his arm.

"My name is Roman, It's good to meet you signers, and I believe that it is time I bring you too doom," He snickered slyly and showed a duel disk.

"Let me take this chump right here right now," Jack sneered; I could tell he was unhappy about being disturbed.

"No Jack, we can't duel him here, that will only put Martha and the kids in danger. You Akiza and Kai take Martha and the kids to safety and I will take him somewhere where none of them can be touched by that earthbound immortal if he summons it," Yusei demanded as he looked at Jack. Unhappy with his choices Jack started to lead the children out. I waited for a minute and stared at Yusei.

"Kai go, I will be fine," Yusei demanded without looking back at me as he jumped the windows with little effort. Reluctantly I turned and joined the rest of them taking the kids to safety.

We were leading the group down a deep hall that led to underground where Martha and the kids would be safe. We began to file in when Martha started counting heads.

"We are missing two," She panicked. Looking up at her she was fretting. I looked over to Jack quickly and grabbed him.

"What," he protested pulling away from me.

"We have to go after him, those two little ones went after Yusei and who knows what will happen to them," I practically yelled at him.

"Why me?" he asked.

"You are the only other one with a runner, I can't protect those little kids, I am not a signer!" I exclaimed wanting to hit him but reframing.

"Okay, your right, let's get going, Akiza stay here with the kids," Jack instructed. She nodded calming down all the children. Martha trotted behind us as Jack and I readied our runners.

"Please take me with you?" She begged me.

"Martha we can't neither of our runners is meant to hold two, plus I shouldn't even be going, I could be swallowed by this immortal." I admitted shivering at the thought.

"She can ride with me, my bike although meant for one can carry two, hop on Martha and hold on," Jack replied to her. She smiled with joy as the three of us rode off to find the missing children.

* * *

We reached a purple geoglyph that's symbolized the duel between Yusei and Roman had begun. The three of us looked up to the roof above and spotted the two little boys.

"Look there," I pointed to them on the top.

"Let's go," Jack replied as we hurried to the top of the building. The three of us raced to the roof of the building seeing the two boys.

"Boys get over here," Martha demanded from the door when we felt the floor below us shift, the building was going down. If we stayed here we would land in the geoglyph and the kids, dear god, I went to go race out to save them but Jack grabbed me.

"What the fuck the kids," I swore not thinking about anything else but trying to save them.

"Let me do it I will pass them to Martha, you get out of here," He demanded tossing me into the doorway. I growled low and ran down the steps finding an opening to see Yusei. I stood far enough away not to be affected if Roman's immortal was summoned. I looked back up to the bulling just as it was about to collapse to the geoglyph, I saw Jack holding the kids tightly in his hands protecting them as his Dragon mark glowed incasing the three in safe quarters. I looked around to see Martha dangling from the opposite railing.

"Martha," I screamed feeling helpless unable to do anything for her.

I watched as her grip began to loosen and Jack jumped from the top and land safely with the kids. I wanted to cry as I watched Martha's fingers slip and she was taken to be used against us. This broke my heart as I thought about how my parents had passed. I heard Yusei scream Martha's name assuming that he had seen the accident, I was sure it crushed him. First they took his friends and now his mom. I sat there waiting and waiting until finally the geoglyph fell signaling the end of the duel. I ran to Yusei as fast as I could and watched as he fell to his knees.

"Yusei," I said concerned skidding to my knees next to him.

"He sacrificed himself, for me, Martha, Rally," he nearly cried out.

"Yusei," I sighed watching Roman walk away, but I got up.

"Don't think you're done Roman. We will find you again, and we will take you down. We don't give up," I promised him my anger coming through.

"Brave words for a girl who isn't a signer," Roman threatened. The rest of the group had showed up apparently Luna and Leo had been around along with Akiza. Blister must have stayed behind to keep the kids safe. They stood just behind me and Yusei who was trying to pull himself together. Four other figures approached us, two female and two males. One I already knew as Kalin, the other three were a mystery.

"Looks like you still hold that fear of our immortals Yusei," Kalin prodded at the already beaten Yusei.

"I may be afraid but my feelings, the anger I feel towards you, will be the immortals demise," Yusei promised them giving the dark signers a glare I would never forget. They all laughed as one man held up a card, it was a synchro.

"Little girl, this should be your card, if you want it you will have to duel me," He sneered at Luna. At first she stepped back slightly in fear but then she stood strong.

"We will all meat at the destined towers. That will seal the fate of the world." Roman said walking away into the dusted fog of the night. Yusei out of anger and sadness chased after them as did Jack. Without thinking I followed Yusei. I found him soon after distraught, begging to take them on now. I grabbed his shoulder and squeezed.

"Listen to me Yusei, there is nothing we can do for our friends or Martha now, we are better off going back to the house, making a plan and taking them on. We will defeat them; there is no dough in my mind. You however need to regain that cool temper of yours and think clearly. Without that, you may not be able to pull through. You need to believe in yourself, now come on. I know this is hard, take it from the girl who has been through it many times," I tried pep talking him. I wasn't the best when it came to being positive but I knew what I was talking about. I could empathize with him, I could feel his anger and sadness, and how much he wanted to blame himself for what has happened. He stood to my surprise and looked at me giving me a confident smirk.

"Thanks Kai, your right, let's meet back up at the house and take out these Dark signers and save satellite," He announced bravely. Now this was the Yusei I knew.

"Come on lets go kick some Dark signer ass," I smiled shaking his hand heading in the direction we came in.

* * *

_Wholly moly long chapter, I had not intentions on this chapter going this far but apparently it did. Well now Kai is deep into this dark signer business and doesn't care about risking her life, I think you could say she is learning to care for people. As you can see she has grown rather attached to Rally and Martha. Particularly Martha because she treats her as if Kai was her own child. Well next chapter may take me some time guys it's the one that includes all the duels with the immortals, we may have a duel coming up with Kai, I am thinking about having her face Griger instead of Crow, however it may not happen, but I am thinking you are all growing tired of listing to Kai think soo, I want to give you guys a bit of action. Anyway see you all next chapter_

_~KaiFudo…aka the author~_


	15. The Truth

_So I'm back with another Chapter and you know what I just realized, I only have like two or three chapters left. Wow so I have decided against the Kai vs. Griger it was going to be too difficult to write it due to the deck issue. But instead I hope you enjoy this chapter all the same._

* * *

Yusei was crushed by Martha and Rally getting taken to the netherworld by Roma's Immortal, but I knew that he wasn't about to give up. All the signers, plus Leo, Trudge, Mina and I gathered in the dining room.

"We were instructed by Goodwin to go to four towers and deactivate them before sunset, where do we find them Mina?" Jack asked standing over the table impatiens lacing his features.

"This is a map of satellite, these markings represent the location of each tower," Mina explained. We all looked over at the small map.

"They are pretty far spread out we will never deactivate them all in time." Leo panicked.

"Yes we will," I said sounding more determined than ever.

"If we split up and take one tower for each signer, they should all get done before the sun set," I pointed out.

"Well then, if that happens I have to face the man with my Ancient Fairy Dragon," Luna replied her confidence level rising.

"I will take this one," Jack replied pointing to the farthest off course. It led to the humming bird.

"I'll go here" Akiza offered taking the amusement park where the Lizard resided. That left Yusei with, the Giant, or Kalin. I looked up at him and we locked eyes. I was worried, but all he did was give me a smile that meant everything was going to be fine.

"Well than boys and girl, let's get a move on, no time to lose," Mina smiled as we all got ready. Yusei turned from me as our eye contact broke, but a part of me didn't want him to leave the room yet without me saying something to him. I quickly reacted by grabbing his jacket sleeve to get his attention. He turned his head back to meet me as I gripped the sleeve tightly in my hand.

"You… be careful," I whispered my eyes adverting his gaze and looking down to the ground.

"Are you not coming?" He asked confused sounding like he wanted, no needed the support.

Slowly I let go of his jacket and looked back up into his cobalt eyes.

"I think it will be better if I'm there in spirit. I don't want to be a distraction for you. I am not a signer; I am in danger if an earthbound immortal is summoned. I have decided I will go with Jack; He is traveling the farthest and may need someone to rout for him too. Everyone else will have someone close by," I explained my hand finding a place on my arm. My head was looking towards the floor once more and my eyes unable to look at him anymore. I wasn't lying to him, but another part of me needed to keep my distance from Yusei. I was still confused about what was going on. Why I would risk my life for him in so many ways? He made me do things I hadn't in a long time. All of the sudden I was being embraced by Yusei which brought me from my thoughts. My eyes widened at the physical contact and at first, and I wanted to push him away. However, I found myself embracing him back. My heart leapt and the worry that was in my heart doubled for him as my head rested on his shoulder.

"You be careful, I don't know what I will do if I lose another friend to these Dark signers," He replied softly backing away.

I nodded going to grab my helmet and went outside without another word to him.

I was trying to read between the lines. Had I let him touch me like that, I hadn't had full physical contact willingly in a while. Why was this so confusing? Why did he do this to me? I pushed all of this aside and went out to mount my bike. I informed Jack that I would be coming with him. He fought with me at first but he finally agreed to let me come.

* * *

All of us lined up outside, three of us on duel runners, while Mina and Trudge escorting the others. I looked up from the white and silver of my bike and over to Yusei. He was giving the others a pep talk that they all desperately needed. He went on to explain how each signer was connected even if they were not together. They all nodded at him as each of us revved the engine to our runners. In seconded the blur of our departure was left behind and we went our separate ways. I followed next to Jack with precision. His unique duel runner humming behind me and that was the only thing that could be heard. I let my mind wander until finally Jack voice broke through our silence.

"So why aren't you with Yusei?" He asked his voice strong and his focus still on the road.

"I am smothering the poor guy, he needs a breather from my constant company," I lied smoothly; the last person I wanted to admit my confusing feelings to would be Jack.

"That's a lie," Jack laughed lightly seeing through the emotions in my eyes. I looked over to him with a scowl.

"I think you're worried about him, and you don't want to admit it, but more than that, you don't want to be there in his way, distract him. You aren't a signer and you're not stupid, you could be in great danger if you went with him especially since you know Kalin." Jack replied stopping his runner as a large bright light appeared. Jack looked down to his signer mark and but it didn't do anything when the purple sign of the monkey appeared in the sky. Leo, Luna, please be safe.

I rode up beside Jack and pulled one of his tightly wound sideburns. He glared at me.

"Listen to me Jacky, one you have a Dark signer to find and second off, it's none of your business why I did not go with Yusei, let's just leave it as I wanted to be nice to you," I growled tugging tightly.

"Whatever just let the fuck go," He snapped snagging his hair from my grasp. He sat steadily back on his Wheel of Fortune and sped off in the direction of his dark signer.

I hated lying to him, even if it was Jack, I hated lying. I had been stabbed in the back and lied to so many times that I attempted to tell the truth when it was convenient. The monkey symbol had long since disappeared and a new one had appeared a whale. We knew someone else was dueling since once again Jacks signer mark was not glowing or burning. The ride was taking forever and I still had not seen the purple symbol of the Giant. I should have been relived about it but all it did was make me more apprehensive. Yusei hadn't dueled yet, and creepy ass Kalin, I knew he was still waiting. I took a big sigh trying to calm my nerves to think instead of panic. I was beginning to regret not going with him. I would have known if he was hurt, dulling or in the nether world. I cringed at the last thought of him being trapped there. That was the last thing that I wanted. My heart kept beating faster and faster the more I thought about it. I almost ran into a few rocks a couple of times not paying attention to where I was riding. Jack suddenly stopped his bike and pulled over momentarily.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked confused. We had a time limit and we still had a ways to go.

"I'm stopping because you are moping; I have no idea what Yusei did to you but what happened to the girl Kalin begged to have on our team?" Jack asked crossing his arms. I looked at the tall blond confused.

"Kalin would have never asked a week, defenseless, moping girl like you to join our team. So you were a fighter, a strong willed person, you functioned on your own, now all I see is an emotional wreck," Jack insulted.

"I don't work like Yusei, Jack. When you insult me and push me you only make me pissed off and want to hit something so stop asking…wait a minute" I paused looking up at the man.

"How did you know that Kalin had asked me to join team satisfaction?" I asked wondering if Yusei had said something to him in passing

"If you must know, Kalin had asked me how I would feel to have a girl on the team. He normally asked everyone but Yusei was, and still is, pretty laid back with people. Crow could have cared less as long as they could duel. So he came to me and asked what I would think about adding a fifth member who was a girl. At the time I asked if you were a good dullest and wouldn't mind hanging around with a bunch of guys, I am guessing we scared you off since you never came." Jack finished explaining sitting sideways on his runner.

"You would have been too had so many men turned their back on you. Kalin only seemed to remind me of a cold hearted creep who wanted to use and abuse me again." I sighed remembering the day.

_-flashback-_

Kalin had approached me out of nowhere. I was working on some old toys and a cellphone to see if I could get it working again.

"Hay, are you Kai Higarashi?" He asked sitting down next to me, clad in a red shirt and his brown vest and his bandana and jeans.

"Depends, who is asking," I replied smoothly looking up at the tall figure with silver hair.

"Kalin Kessler, leader of Team Satisfaction," He smirked holding out his hand. I looked down to the black glove and back up to his face.

"What can I do for you Kalin," I asked turning back to my current task.

"I would like to ask a lovely lady and extremely talented duelist to join my team. You see, my friends and I don't want what these other gangs strive for. We want harmony for Satellite and I think you would be a great addition to the team. I have heard much about you. You jump from gang to gang and never stay put too long, I think you're wasting your talent, come join us, we won't let you down," Kalin pestered me with another sly smile and a hint of something else. I looked at him and stopped my work.

"What is in it for me?" I asked specifically.

"Four handsome guys and a safe place to stay," He smiled almost as if he were hitting on me. I backed away from him and positioned myself for a fight.

"Come any closer and I will throw a punch," I told him as he stood to his feet.

"Very well, I see my offer has offended you, I will leave. If you ever change your mind come find me," He simply said turning on his heels and I never saw him again.

_-end of flashback-_

I snapped out of my trance when Jack snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I lashed out as I looked at him for being so rude.

"Listen, I don't care what is on your mind, I don't care how confused you are over whatever is happening between you and Yusei, but if you are going to continue to help us, you need to stay focused," Jack sighed closing his eyes.

"I don't want you getting hurt, plus I think Yusei would have my head if anything happened to you," he sighed hopping on his runner and getting settled. I sighed out frustrated. No matter how much I didn't want to admit it Jack was right. I needed to keep my head in the game and forget about the swirling emotions that came up every time Yusei was mentioned. I nodded in Jacks direction as we sped off once more for the tower.

Finally I saw the one thing I had been waiting for, the purple sign of the Giant. My breathing hitched and my heart raced and I felt my bike stop in sudden fear and yet relief. I closed my eyes and begged for Yusei to come out on top this time. Jack skidded to a stop in front of me and sighed.

"Stop worrying, Yusei will be fine, he is a strong duelist." Jack encouraged me and as his red signer mark glowed lightly. I nodded and in my head I was praying for Yusei and a win. I swiveled my bike back around to speed on ahead of Jack.

"Come on pretty boy, we have a Dark signer to catch," I smirked at him. He chuckled lightly at me.

"Now that's the Kai I have heard about," He grinned following up behind me.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the purple Giant disappeared and my heart sank slightly, but I believed in Yusei to keep fighting, so I knew he had to be safe, and had won that battle. I stopped my runner up off of a cliff where Jack was sitting. We both looked down upon a large gray tower.

"That has to be what we are looking for," I commented staring at the monstrosity.

"No duh, a child would have known that," Jack scoffed at my obvious conclusion. I gave him an unhappy glare as he slipped his helmet back on and looked over at me.

"Stay here, if I end up in a duel and it looks like you are going to be sounded by the fire, run" Jack informed me.

"You don't have to treat me like a child Jack," I snapped at him turning my runner's screen on so I could watch from a safe distance.

"Yeah, well I am here to save one person, not two," He sighed pulling something out of his shirt. I looked over at the item. It was a pair of glasses, small and dainty. They defiantly were girl's glasses. I looked up at Jack's face and I could tell that somewhere deep down he was hurting.

"Jack?" I asked looking into his violet eyes. He put the glasses away and turned away from me.

"I'll come back after I win," He simply said turning off for the tower.

I sat there for some time looking down at the dirt until Jack pulled in and screamed for Carly. Who was Carly, I had no idea. A large runner painted orange and black pulled up and rider started talking to him. I was guessing this was our Dark signer. Quickly their conversion turned into a turbo duel. The purple flame didn't even come close to me luckily and I watched carefully as Jack dueled. His heart was all in this, and there was a greater power pushing him than just the satisfaction of winning. I looked over to his opponent. It was a female, long black hair with a rather revealing outfit of the dark signer. Who was this girl and what did she have to do with Jack. I could see just from Jack's reaction that he cares for her. Almost the same way I was feeling about Yusei. I watched as he tried to break through to the girl, with each comment he made about the Carly he knew, that Carly wouldn't do this, it cracked a piece of the Dark Signer with in her. I watched as he defeated her with care and stopped the runner as he raced to the girl's side. I hoped on my runner and rode down to his side. Carefully I pulled up beside them and looked down at him and the girl as she looked up at his face. Slowly he took out the glasses from his shirt and slipped them on her eyes.

"Carly…please don't go," He begged sounding desperate.

"I have to Jack, don't forget me," She replied smiling at him. He hugged her close and I could hear him whisper to her.

"I love you Carly," I looked over to him slightly confused. She had tried to kill him as a Dark signer yet he risked his life to save her and now was telling her he loved her. Had Jack lost it? On the other hand, I had no idea how Jack had known her before she became this horrible person. The girl turned to dust in his arms as something hit me. Jack and I were almost the same. I had barely known Yusei and although he hadn't tried to kill me, I cared for him in a way I couldn't explain. This couldn't be… I couldn't be. Was this feeling I had for Yusei…was this love? If it was, I wanted to know for real and that would have to wait until all of the dark signers were taken care of. As she disappeared completely Jack stood to his feet as if nothing happened and headed inside the tower. As he activated it with his Red Dragon Archfiend card it descended into the earth below us sending off sparks. Jack looked back at me; I was thinking about my newly discovered feelings and just gave him a quick emotionless look.

"Come on lets head on back towards the others, our work here is done," Jack sighed wipeing off the dirt from his white jumper and heading for Wheel of Fortune. I followed suit behind Jack, my mind once again occupied with feelings that I didn't fully understand.

* * *

_OMG I'm so sorry this is soooo late. This chapter gave me some trouble due to the lack of conversation. Jack and Kai as you can see don't exactly get along well, but they don't hate one another. I'm hoping this chapter sounds good and isn't too boring, we find out how she met Kalin and some other interesting things, and next chapter will be the last. Thanks everyone see you next time._

_~KaiFudo…aka the author~_


	16. Shooting Stars

_So here we are, we have traveled far with Kai, here but this is it, the final chapter but don't fret there will be another story with Kai coming shortly, I promise. I apologize if this chapter ends up short._

* * *

Jack and I rode quietly back to the edge of satellite. There was still one duel that had yet to be completed and we all knew that was Akiza's. We didn't have the time to meet up with everyone at the old abandoned amusement park, but we did run into and unexpected friend.

"Kai, Jack, wait up," We heard from behind us. Jack and I drifted to a stop to see the black and yellow runner catch up to us.

"Crow," I nearly gasped getting off my runner to greet him.

"Didn't expect you to be so happy to see me?" Crow replied puzzled by my action.

"I was worried about you and all of them kids, can't I be happy to see a friend is safe," I asked a little put aside by Crow's attitude.

"I hadn't realized you considered me a friend quite yet, but then again a friend of Yusei's and Jack is a friend of mine," He smiled shaking my hand while giving me a smirk worth a thousand words.

"Stop the mushy meeting stuff and let's keep moving, we have a world to save and it looks like Akiza has missed her target," Jack replied pointing out that the sun was setting and yet you could still see the last tower in the distance.

"Damn it," I cursed getting back on my bike and looking behind me towards the two boys. They nodded knowing where I was headed and I led the way towards the docks.

* * *

We arrived shortly after meeting with the entire team. My heart slowed its pace as I spotted Yusei, looking towards the sky of New Domino. Another sign had appeared, bird shaped, looked almost like a condor.

"What's going on here, I thought we got them all?" I asked confused looking up towards the sky with them.

"So did we, but remember, Goodwin told us if the four command centers were not deactivated by sunset…" Yusei speech was cut short due to the ground started to shake. A bright light came from the center of Satellite. It was were the old reactor resided, and out of that, came the most disgusting vial thing I had seen ever. Black and dripping and headed straight for the city was… I wasn't even sure what it was.

"What is that thing?" Leo asked plucking the question right out of my head.

"That would be the lord of the underworld and he is headed straight for domino city," Yusei growled clenching his fits and teeth.

"Uh oh and he is going to make a lot of bad things happen too," Luna replied panic in her eyes as she looked into nothingness. We all knew she was talking to the spirits.

"Great," I sighed feeling even more stressed than before. I wasn't even a signer; they must have felt worse under all of this pressure. Suddenly the four marks of the crimson dragon glue a bright red. Seconds later upon us was the Crimson Dragon Himself. I had never seen him this close and before I knew it we were all being swallowed by darkness.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself, all of my friends and our runners sitting outside of a rather large shrine where Goodwin's house used to reside. Yusei was kneeling next to me as he helped me settle to my feet.

"Wait wasn't this in Goodwin's house, what on earth is going on here?" Jack asked the question we were all thinking.

"Why the ritual is happening?" Smirked Goodwin, who revealed himself on the top of the tower.

"What ritual?" Yusei asked standing his ground as that…thing moved its way into the ocean.

"The battle between Good and evil," Good win smirked whipping out a rather large tube that carried an unknown symbol. The signers marks glowed the bright red as Goodwin stuck his arm into it claiming what I presumed was the last and final mark. He went on explaining how he would come to be the great and powerful having both the power of the light and dark. My heart heaved, my breath hitched and finally my anger snapped.

"You two timing bastard, you tricked us!" I yelled as loudly as possible.

"Kai," Crow and Yusei both went to stop me but not even there voice would help me now.

"You fucking strung us all along. You used me and Jack to get to Yusei, and you got lucky with the twins and Akiza. You toyed with our lives our friends and family just to gain this kind of unforgivable power. You're nothing, nothing but a manipulative dictator!" I nearly cried out at how much I hated this man now. I never trusted him before, now my fears and paranoia all came true. My fists were clenched and my eyes were narrowed until Yusei spoke up.

"What is this ritual you speak of, what will happen?" Yusei asked once more the anger and frustration growing in his voice.

"We must battle, signer vs. dark signer under the condor," Goodwin replied pointing to the mark above all of us.

"Very well" Yusei replied. He looked towards Jack. With a signal nod they both understood they were doing this together. Then Yusei eyes landed on me. He walked over to me and gave of a smirk.

"This one last battle, will you work alongside me?" Yusei asked his eyes closing almost as if her were hoping I would say yes. However, I declined and shook my head no.

"I am terribly sorry Yusei, I am not a signer, but not only that you know nothing about my deck. I am in no condition to duel with you. Jack and Crow are you best choices, you know one another and your decks as well, and the three of you have to do this or…." I paused and looked away from him.

"Or we may not have a future," I finished just above a whisper. Yusei stepped back from me. I didn't need words to know he understood why I had declined, and as he Jack and Crow mounted there runners and there life point and counters started, my hands clasped together and I became nervous for the first time in a very long time. I watched there duel with intent as move for move Goodwin would match the boys and the lord of the netherworld drew closer and closer. My heart pounded when an unfamiliar screech reached mine, the twins and Akiza's ears. The four of us turned out attention to the unpleasant scream to find real monsters headed for the duel. Without a second though I detached my duel disk from my runner and pulled out my deck.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked confused as I pulled my favorite card.

"Helping where I can, Gungnir rise!" I shouted as my mighty dragon took to the skies and started taking down the monsters.

"That's a brilliant idea Kai" Akiza congratulated taking he duel disk and her Black rose dragon to help with the fight. I looked down to my side and smiled at Leo and Luna.

"We could use another dragon," I said with a small smile on my face. Leo and Luna's eyes widened as she too summoned her Ancient fair Dragon to help fend them off. I turned my attention back to the boys. It wasn't looking good for the signers. Jack and Crow were practically out of the duel with one life point left each and Yusei the only one able to duel. On top of all that, Goodwin had managed to summon and earthbound immortal. I wanted to give up right then and there but I couldn't and I refused to not after everything I have seen and been through. I needed to believe in the boys if anyone could pull this off Yusei could.

"Come on Yusei, You can do this! We are here for you!" I cheered loud enough knowing he could hear me, knowing that my confidence would reach him. The lord of the netherworld was almost to shore when a Yusei and the crimson dragon pulled through. The crimson dragon stripped Goodwin of his mark giving Goodwin's to Yusei and Crow getting the one that original was on Yusei. With the power of all of his friends and the crimson Dragon Yusei was able to summon his best monster Majestic Star Dragon. He whipped Goodwin's life point clean and after taking on the earthbound Immortal the crimson dragon headed for the lord of the underworld and managed to stop him from claiming our city. The sun began to ride slowly and the place we called home was once again safe from evil. I took my dragon from my duel disk and placed him back in my deck box after we were finished. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as a calm wind blew my hair and a small tear drop fell from my eyes. I was crying. It was tears of joy from all the wonderful things that have happened to me in the last couple months. Now I could enjoy it, now I could life, now I could be a shooting star and be something more than just the ice princess from satellite. I could be the Satellite shooting star. I opened my eyes and whipped the tears before anyone could notice them until something hit me.

"Hay, where are they going?" I asked blinking a few times sing majestic star with the three boys. There was a pause of silence until all of us hopped on a vehicle to follow that dragon.

* * *

_So this is the end guys, I'm sorry it's not as eventful as people would have liked I'm sure but I am still very proud of this. The next one will be coming so, like I have said before anyone who is familiar with the WRGP arc knows that there are about 20-30 filler episodes in it unlike the fortune cup and dark signer arc, so there will be more leniency with what I can do and adding Kai into the story shouldn't through things off as bad. With the WRGP there will be more duels. I also want to take this time to thank each and every one of my reviewers, you made writing this story a joy and currently I have 46 reviews which may not be a ton, but makes me swell inside that people are reading, Thank you so much for reading this I am so happy that people liked it. I hope you all come back for the next one untill then…_

_~KaiFudo…aka the author~_


End file.
